I Love My Rival
by NxE-Forever
Summary: Parallel world, Highschool AU in which Erza and Natsu are rivals who show love for each other, indirectly and directly but will they end up together in the end or remain as rivals? Might be OOC cause it takes place in a parallel world.
1. Prologue

Said that this story would come out after The Pill!is completed but it seems i ran out of creative juice for that story so i decided to post this first...Hope you enjoy reading it...

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

This story takes place in a parallel world where there is no such thing as magic but such a thing called school. In this story our two main characters, Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet, are studying at Magnolia High as rivals and the most surprising thing is that Gray Fullbuster is Natsu's best friend. Natsu, in this world, is not very dense with other people's feelings and his own feelings but he is still stupid. He is also a great fighter and he is a kind, caring person who protects his friends no matter what. Gray is always beside Natsu as Natsu tends to get into a lot of trouble when left alone. Gray's attitude is somewhat like a calm, big brother who gives advices to Natsu. Natsu is Magnolia High's hottest guy while Gray is the coolest guy and Loke is the sexiest guy. These three guys are always surrounded by girls. However, these girls are always chased off by Juvia's killing aura.

Juvia Loxar is the coolest girl in Magnolia High. Juvia and Gray have been dating since middle school and Juvia's attitude closely follows the Edolas Juvia that is why Gray loves her. Lucy Heartfilia is the cutest girl. Lucy likes Natsu but she does not have the courage to say so just yet and Lucy hates Loke. The same goes for Loke. They never looked each other in the eye before. However, Loke knows he is slowly falling for her. And do I even have to say who the sexiest girl in Magnolia is? Of course it is our favourite redhead, Erza Scarlet. Now you all might be wondering how Natsu and Erza even became rivals when Gray and Natsu are supposed to be rivals, right? Well, let us find out now….

_**# Flashback #**_

_It was the first of high school for Erza and as far as she can remember, she was not in her best of moods on that day. Her senior student council members were not getting their work done and she as the student council president had to take care of all that crap for them or had to force them to get it done. She had woken up extra early just because she wanted to be there in time and prepare herself for the freshman welcoming speech but she was tired before the start of school hours. (Erza being a top student with excellent remarks from her previous teachers was placed as the student council president even before she officially started schooling at Magnolia High.)_

_Erza walked towards the gate to make sure the disciplinary community members were doing their job properly by checking that the students, entering school, were neatly dressed. While walking and looking around her surroundings, she banged into a certain pink-headed guy who came running at her direction. She almost fell behind but she managed to stabilize herself._

"_Hey, watch where you going? Don't you have eyes?" she yelled. She had it. She was extremely pissed._

"_Whoa! Calm down! It was only an accident." Natsu tried calming her down without apologizing as he did not see the need for it._

"_What? Calm down? You could at least apologize for your mistake!" she yelled again._

"_No way! That was not my mistake! Who asked you to not concentrate on where you were walking?" he fought back._

"_You dare not listen to me. Do you know who I am?" she whispered, harshly._

"_Whoever you are doesn't matter to me. I could care less." he answered back._

"_You pink-headed bastard, apologize or I will make hell for you in this school." she glared at him._

_Natsu chuckled, "Try me, red-head. I don't get scared easily." They started bickering with each other, with electricity coming out of their foreheads and black aura surrounding them._

_# Meanwhile #_

_Gray entered the school, hand in hand with his beloved girlfriend, Juvia._

"_Gray, isn't that Natsu?" Juvia inquired while pointing her finger at Natsu. (Gray and Natsu have known each other since elementary school. They went to the same elementary school, same middle school where they met with Loke, Lucy and Juvia and now they are all going to high school together.)_

"_Natsu? Isn't that Erza Scarlet beside him? Are they fighting?" he asked in shock and fear before running towards Natsu. _

"_Natsu lets go! Now! Sorry Erza-san, I will apologize for this idiot's attitude. Really, sorry!" said Gray before dragging Natsu away from Erza and out of her sight._

"_Why did you do that for? You shouldn't be apologize to her. She was the one at fault." Natsu said._

"_Baka, you shouldn't be messing with her! She is the student council president! I asked you to go to school alone for a day and you cause trouble. Man, I really can't leave you by yourself." Gray chided Natsu, softly._

"_Yes Natsu. She is only a first year like us but she is already a student council president which means she is really a person the teachers trust and respect." Juvia added as she placed her hand on his shoulder._

"_Tch….fine" Natsu said with a pout._

"_Good…"Gray answered and took Juvia's hand into his and headed for the school building. Natsu followed suite._

_Natsu P.O.V_

_That student council president…What was her name, again. E-Erza, yes Erza. She seems hot but it would have been better if she knew how to control her temper. If she is as good as what Gray says, won't it be good to make her my rival. I mean like those animes where they say rivals bring the best out of you. Yeah, I think_ _I should do it. *smirk*_

_P.O.V ends_

_**# Flashback Ends #**_

As more days past, Natsu made Erza his rival. Erza did not mind that fact as she thought it was a brilliant idea too. They joined the kendo club together so that they can spar with each other. But little did they know that their rivalry was turning into something more complicated. Love. Their bond based on rivalry took another level, as they protected each other from enemies, proclaiming that they are the only ones who could hurt each other. In the coming chapters we will see certain scenarios in which Natsu and Erza show their love for each other, directly or indirectly but will they end up together in the end or will they remain as rivals in the end?

* * *

><p>Tell me if you want this story to be continued by reviewing please. Anonymous reviews are also allowed. I really need reviews to know that people enjoy reading my stories because if you do not I will not write it anymore. Don't take it on a bad note, though! Arigatou! XD<p> 


	2. Come forth and Attack me

I would like thank all reviewers for the reviews. It was good to know you guys like the prologue. Anyway on to the story...

* * *

><p>In every world, there are evil people who hurt others and even in this world, that the main characters are living in, have their bunch of cunning and sly people and for Fairy Tail members it would be delinquents from other schools. Erza as the student council president of Magnolia High, she protected the students from delinquents. She fought with her kendo stick against those who chose violence instead of talking their way to agreement. She was really grateful to kendo because it made her one of the top fighters in her district who many feared.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Come forth and Attack me!<span>

"Yosh, my paperwork is done! I can finally go home!" Erza exclaimed as she got up from the chair and stretched. She stacked the papers in an orderly manner in her drawer and packed her bag. Soon, she was out of the student council room, locking the door to make sure private information on the school does not get leak out. After making sure the door was locked securely, she left the school compound and was on her way to her house.

She walked slowly down the pavement, admiring the houses as she passed them, wondering what people are doing inside it: Children playing, parents watching television or chatting on the phone with their colleagues or even having dinner and sharing their thoughts of their day.

She smiled and wished that she could do it with her own, real parents. Unfortunately, her real parents had both died in a car accident. Now she has foster parents who care for her like their own daughter and Erza loved them too but the feeling of enjoying with the real parents is really different. The originals can never be replaced. She continued walking but little did she know that further up ahead, there was a white string tied from one pole to another. She walked towards it and fell, face flat.

"Tch, what the hell was that?" she cursed as she sat up and pull the white string, causing it to snap. She didn't want that to happen to her again or anybody else. She tried to stand up but it was impossible, her leg just wouldn't budge. It hurt badly though there was no blood spilled.

"Damn this leg!" she spat when suddenly a shadow loomed over her body.

"Hello, Erza. Can't move your ass, is it? Want me to help you?" a green-haired guy around the same age as Erza asked in a sly, cunning voice as he played with her face, slowly stroking her cheeks and moving closer to her face. He had multiple piercing on his ears and he also had tattoos on his hands. This already showed Erza that he was a delinquent.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Erza asked calmly, maintaining her usual facade as she gently pushed his hand away. She knew well not to pick a fight with him as she would lose. She did not have her kendo stick with her and her leg wouldn't even move.

"Well, well, you don't seem to remember me or my friends do you?" he said as more people with sticks and bats started gathering around her. She was in trouble now.

"We are the Phantom Lord, the gang which you had beaten up at the beach last month. Now we are here for sweet revenge." he smirked.

"Shit…" Erza thought as a brown-headed guy, closest to her, raised his bat and swung it forcefully towards her. Erza immediately closed her eyes and carried up her hand in a defensive position, waiting for impact.

Nothing happened…...Suddenly...

"Who are you trying to hurt?" a cold, harsh voice asked. Erza opened her eyes only to see a certain sakura-headed guy standing in front of her, holding the incoming bat with his right hand. Erza smiled in relief.

"Natsu…" she mumbled softly.

Natsu turned his head slightly to see Erza and said, "When did you start allowing trash to hurt you?"

Erza felt a vein pop out on her forehead, almost immediately. Why of all people she knew, Natsu, her rival, had to be the one who came and save her.

"What? I didn't ask you to save me! I can take care of myself! Get lost! I rather drop dead than be saved by you!" she yelled and crossed her hands under her chest and looked away.

Natsu chuckled. "Fine by me…I don't like wasting time saving tomboys like you. I like to save normal girls. I just did it as a form of concern but make sure you stay alive or I won't have anyone to spar with!" he smiled showing all his teeth while letting go of the bat and made his down the pavement with his hands behind his head. The gang members and Erza was left with jaws hanging in shock.

"Hahaha….look at him go….leaving you to get beaten to the pulp by us!" the green-haired guy laughed, breaking the silence.

"Damn him…" Erza mumbled under her breath as she shifted her gaze back at the green-haired guy.

Erza P.O.V

Curse that pink head…He just left me here, alone, but what was I expecting? He was never a gentleman in my point of view. Now prepare for the impact Erza Scarlet. It is your own fault that you are in this shit.

P.O.V ends

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact as the brown-haired delinquent raised the bat again. She waited for impact.

Nothing…... Again nothing came.

"What happen this time? Did he trip and fall by his own leg or did is pants fall down?" Erza thought, sarcastically.

She opened her eyes once more to see what was going on. This time, the brown-haired guy had fallen on the ground in front of her. The other delinquents backed off a little in fear and shock as they stared at the sakura-headed guy. Natsu gave off an evil grin which showed his ever-lovable yet dangerous fangs. Erza knew this grin. It was a grin that he always gave when he gets serious in fighting someone.

In another few moments, the other gang members were sent, flying off. The last person standing was the green-headed guy which Erza and Natsu assumed to be the leader. He was now trembling in fear.

"Scared?" Natsu mocked him with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky, brat!" the leader yelled and ran straight at Natsu with his hand in a fist.

Natsu easily blocked that attack and moved swiftly behind him, kicking him in on his back causing him to fly a few metres forward.

"Tch…no fun!" Natsu exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why…...Why did you come back?" Erza yelled.

"Woah…..calm down. I saved you remember. You must be grateful to the great Natsu!" he grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't be so full of yourself! And just answer my question!" she yelled back.

"Fine…" Natsu said and picked her up and held her close to him by her waist.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked as she leaned on him, the pain on her leg was killing her.

"I remembered something, Erza…. I am the only one allowed to hurt you. That is why I helped you," Natsu whispered into Erza's ears in a serious tone.

Erza blushed and smiled at Natsu's stupid reason.

"Yosh!" Natsu said as he piggy-backed Erza.

"W-What are you doing now?" Erza stuttered with a faint blush as she grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Bringing you home…You can't move your leg, right?" Natsu smiled.

"I-I never ask you to do so! Put me down this instance!" she yelled.

"No can do! I do not want them to attack you while you stay there; sobbing your heart out like a baby because of the pain your leg will be causing you." Natsu clearly stated as he walked down the pavement.

"You beat them up, pretty good. I doubt they will be back anytime sooner and w-wait what do you mean sob I don't sob…Get that straight!" she shouted at him again.

"You never stopped nagging at people, do you? That is why you are called nagging old hag nowadays instead of demon president. And where do you live?" he questioned.

"I am no nagging old hag! And what is with the demon president? …...Eh, you don't know where I live?" she asked, surprised.

"Why would I know? I don't stalk…..girls like you….. ?" Natsu added sheepishly. (He stalks Lucy for fun and enters her house to scare her. He finds it unexpectedly fun, seeing her reaction and all.)

"Oh, I live at House 38. It is just down the street…W-WAIT what do you mean 'girls like me'?" Erza glared at him.

"Stop yelling into my ears, old woman!" Natsu exclaimed, "Do you want me to go deaf?"

"Whatever…... If you go deaf I can't tell scold you with bad words….." Erza mumbled and placed her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep.

Few minutes passed by and Natsu was reaching closer to Erza's house but there was no sound from her. It was starting to freak him out. In Natsu's point of view Erza should be shouting, "Hey that is my house! Put me down now! I don't want anybody seeing me being carried by you." (Natsu tried imitating Erza's voice but failed terribly.)

"Hey don't get comfortable on me, demon." Natsu said. No reply.

"Could she have heard her great-grandfather calling her to heaven?" Natsu pondered for a second before turning his head to face her only to find her sleeping peacefully, more like an ordinary girl. A faint blush crept up his face as he thought she looked cute as her fringe covered one eye.

He smiled and also let out a sign, wishing she could be more like an ordinary girl but he knew well Erza was **the **'Demon President'. She would never be normal but Natsu liked her that way. She was different from many other girls; headstrong, smart, beautiful, strong, caring and most importantly independent.

Natsu was soon knocking on the door and the door opened, revealing a lady with the same flowing scarlet hair as Erza.

"Oh my! What happened to Erza?" she asked as she pulled Natsu into the house.

"E-Eh well….there was a fight and Erza couldn't move her leg so I brought her here. May I know where her room is?" Natsu asked politely making sure he was giving a first, good impression.

"2nd floor, 2nd room." Erza's mother replied before following Natsu to the room.

Natsu gently placed Erza on her bed and left the room, allowing the older woman to tend to Erza.

Natsu walked down the stairs and was about to leave when a blond man who was Erza's father, pulled Natsu towards the balcony.

"You must be her boyfriend, right?" he excitedly, as he gestured for Natsu to sit beside him.

"W-what?" Natsu exclaimed as he blushed furiously.

"No need to be shy here! We understand! I just want to talk to you about Erza…" Erza's father said as his voice became more serious. Natsu gave a concerned look.

"What is he going to talk about Erza? Is something going to happen to her?" Natsu was bombarded with such questions.

* * *

><p>Was it funny or sad or weird? Review and tell me...Also tell me if they are too OOC and maybe some ways to improve this story. I would also apologize if I didn't provide more information on their characters in the prologue.<p> 


	3. Two Important Conversations

I am so so sorry for not updating earlier. My school just started and I got really busy with my co-curriculum activity. Please forgive me! Here is the story...enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recap….<strong>

Natsu gently placed Erza on her bed and left the room, allowing the older woman to tend to Erza.

Natsu walked down the stairs and was about to leave when a blond man who was Erza's father, pulled Natsu towards the balcony.

"You must be her boyfriend, right?" he excitedly, as he gestured for Natsu to sit beside him.

"W-what?" Natsu exclaimed as he blushed furiously.

"No need to be shy here! We understand! I just want to talk to you about her…" Erza's father said as his became more serious. Natsu gave a concerned look.

"What is he going to talk about Erza? Is something going to happen to her?" Natsu was bombarded with such questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Important Conversations <strong>

"Erza…She is not my real daughter…We are her foster parents…She is my wife's brother's child…" Erza's father said as he looked to the ground while Natsu's eyes widen.

"Does she know?" Natsu asked with concern.

"Yes, she knows. We would never hide anything from her…" the blonde man replied, his eyes reflecting sadness.

"She never told anybody before…"Natsu thought as he turned to look at Erza's father.

Natsu P.O.V

His eyes….Why is he so sad? Shouldn't they be happy that they have a daughter, real or not real, who loves them, right? Or was it such that Erza did not appreciate them or love them?

P.O.V ends

"W-why are you telling me all this?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

"That's a good question. Just now, Erza slept on your shoulders, right?" he asked.

"Yes. What about it?" Natsu asked casually.

"She…She never slept on my shoulders even once. Even if I tell her to." he replied, his voice filled with sorrow.

"She must have been tired when she slept on me." Natsu said with the matter-of-fact tone.

"No!' Erza's father's rebuke was so strong that Natsu backed off a little in shock, "That's not it… Erza would never sleep on anybody's shoulders except on her own, real father's shoulder, whether she is tired or not. I tried many times but it never happens. However, today, she was sleeping on your shoulders. You must mean a lot to her, son…"

Natsu, at this moment, did not know how he should be feeling; flushed or pissed.

Erza did not appreciate her foster parents. They loved her like their own but she… Natsu needed to talk to her and thrust some sense into her brain. _Atleast, _she had foster parents with her. _Atleast_…

"I need to talk to Erza. Excuse me." Natsu said seriously, as he turned and walked away. As he climbed the stairs, Erza's mum walked down towards her hubby who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't shout at our guest, dear. He is important to her!" Erza's mother childishly chided her husband. The blonde man just giggled and scratched the back of head, sheepishly.

Natsu entered Erza's room only to find her sleeping peacefully. "How could she still be sleeping when someone bandaged her leg?" Natsu wondered.

Natsu wanted to wait for her to wake up. He was going to knock some sense to her today. That was for sure. He walked around the room, admiring some of the lava lamps. He even rummaged through her drawers and found some perverted manga. Natsu blushed as he flipped through one of the manga. He never knew that his rival was a pervert. After he had his 'fun', he went to her study table and found a picture of her and her real parents when she was very young. Her hair only reached her shoulder and she was short and looked far too innocent.

In that picture, she was standing between a scarlet-headed man and green-headed women who look extremely beautiful with her wavy hair that reached her waist. Erza was holding both their hands and smiling. Her smile; It was something different, something Natsu had never seen. Natsu smiled at how happy she looked, letting his anger disperse for a second. However in a blink of an eye, anger engulfed him. He turned his head only to find a picture of Erza with her foster parents and in that picture, her smile was so normal. Natsu had seen this smile countless of times, it was just so typical.

Natsu was seriously angry. How can someone not appreciate their foster parents? If her foster parents abused, that is a different story. But, they loved her with the bottom of their heart. Natsu never knew Erza was this heartless.

"Natsu…"he heard from Erza as she opened her eyes and sat down on her bed. Her leg was still a pain in the neck.

"Erza…why? Why, don't you love your foster parents more than your real parents?" Natsu said calmly, trying to control his temper as he walked and stood in front of Erza.

"You know already? Why did they tell you?" Erza mumbled, annoyed.

"Just answer my question!" Natsu raised his voice.

"That is none of your business! Get out of my room! I don't wish to speak about anything, now!" Erza spat as she clenched her fist and looked down at her thighs and her fringe covering her eyes.

"Just goddamn tell me why?" Natsu exploded.

"That is not your fucking problem, Natsu! Why do you even care?"Erza shouted back, hot tears falling down her cheeks.

"I care because your foster parents are really hurt by your behaviour. They love you and yet you behave like a spoil brat!" Natsu shouted, "Tell me why?"

"It doesn't matter. Just get your ass out of here." Erza snarled as tears continued flowing down her cheeks.

"I am not going out of here until I have your reason." Natsu said as he crossed his arms, making Erza more pissed and irritated.

"You will never understand my problem! Just fuck off and go home and play family with your real parents!" Erza shouted as she used her strength to push Natsu away from her bed. Natsu's eyes widened in shock by Erza's words. Natsu stumbled backwards by the force of Erza's push but he made no effort to stop the fall. He was in too much shock.

His back hit the wall near the window and he fell on his butt. His looked downwards and his fringe covered his eyes. He was also trembling.

"Y-you are right…I will... never understand... what it feels like to lose your real parents… cause I NEVER EVEN SEEN MY REAL PARENTS BEFORE! EVEN MY FOSTER FATHER LEFT ME WHEN I WAS 6!" Natsu bellowed, his voice trembling terribly. Erza looked up as she stopped crying. Did she hear it right?

"I'm sorry for taking your time, Erza…. But _atleast _you have foster parents who care for you…" with this last words, Natsu jumped out of the window and disappeared into darkness as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Erza P.O.V

Was he crying? Did I make him cry? What have I done? I never knew he was suffering this much…Why did I even say such I words to him…?

P.O.V ends

"Natsu, wait!" Erza cried out and tried to ran towards the window but fell. She forgot that her leg was bandaged.

"I'm sorry, Natsu...Please come back..." she muttered, tears slowly coming out of her eyes.

* * *

><p># Next Day at School #<p>

Erza's leg was killing her but she couldn't care about it. She needed to find Gray as Natsu did not attend school for the day and Gray would probably know where he was. After searching, she found Gray at the rooftop with Juvia.

"Sorry to disturb the both of you but I need to talk to you Gray. It is about Natsu…" Erza said, her voice hinting sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Please tell if this story is too rushed or perfect by reviewing please! And tell if it is sad enough as this chapter is suppose to be sad. If it is not sad enough, could you tell me how to improve it. Thanks a bunch...and oh ya, before i forget, I have a poll up in my profile. Try it! X)


	4. Will You Forgive Me?

Hey guys, I'm back! I managed to finish this chapter faster than expected. And do you believe a story can have over 1,200 reviews O.O...well it surprised me. Maybe I can reach that amount one day...Just kidding, Just kidding XD. It is just way out of my league.

Anyway back to the story...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recap…<strong>

"Natsu, wait!" Erza cried out and tried to ran towards the window but fell. She forgot that her leg was bandaged.

"I'm sorry, Natsu...Please come back..." she muttered, tears slowly coming out of her eyes.

# Next Day at School #

Erza's leg was killing her but she couldn't care about it. She needed to find Gray as Natsu did not attend school for the day and Gray would probably know where he was. After searching, she found Gray at the rooftop with Juvia.

"Sorry to disturb the both of you but I need to talk to you Gray. It is about Natsu…" Erza said, her voice hinting sadness.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Will You Forgive Me?<span>**

"Do you have something to do with Natsu not coming to school today?" Gray asked as he pulled Erza to the back, away from Juvia.

"E-eh...yes…I said something I guess I shouldn't have said…" Erza looked towards the ground and used her left hand to hold her right arm.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Gray asked calmly, knowing that Erza was close to breaking down in any minute. Erza slowly explained what had happened the night before. By the end of her explanation, Gray's eyes was opened widely.

"Why in the world did you say that to him?" Gray asked, keeping his cool.

"I didn't mean it... I'm sorry…" Erza said, her eyes started getting blur as she remembered the incident.

"No use telling sorry to me…You should be telling Natsu 'sorry'." Gray said as he placed his hand into his hair, thinking of the place Natsu might be.

"I know but I do not know where he i-" Erza was about to complete her sentence when Gray interrupted.

"Try the park. He goes there when he is sad and Erza don't push your leg." Gray said.

"You noticed?" Erza asked.

"Yeah…Who wouldn't notice that you were limping?" Gray said as he walked back towards Juvia.

"Oh…Thanks, Gray..." Erza said as she ran off to find Natsu with a determination to apologize.

"What happened?" Juvia asked as Gray snaked his arms around Juvia's waist.

"I guess things are going to get interesting between Erza and Natsu…" Gray smirked. Juvia just smiled as she saw Erza ran out of the school gate.

* * *

><p><strong>#Back to Erza#<strong>

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring stares of people. All she cared at this moment was to find Natsu. She ran toward the park and took a turned and almost skidded too far but she was just too skilled to lose her footing.

She entered the park and looked around, finding for pink hair which she found. Natsu was sleeping on the bench with his right hand covering his eyes. He was wearing a long blue shirt with white tight jeans and a black converse. His hair had no spikes as he did not bother to comb his hair. Erza walked towards him and couldn't help but think he looked cute with his sleeping face.

"Natsu..." Erza whispered as she took a seat beside him. She decided to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>#Natsu's Point of View#<strong>

"I couldn't sleep the whole night. Why did those words affect me so badly? I thought I got over it..." I thought as I lay down on the bench, watching the clouds go by. Slowly, I drifted to sleep, covering my eyes from the sunlight.

***My Dream***

I was sitting on a swing in the playground crying. Suddenly...

"Why are you crying?" I heard a voice. I quickly wiped my tears off and looked up. A white-headed girl with blue eyes and pink dress smiled at me.

"None of your business! I don't even know who you are!" I acted tough.

"I do not need to know you, to tell that you are sad." she gave another warm smile. I couldn't help but feel warmth spreading in my chest. I felt that I could trust her. I felt like I knew her for a long time even though I just met her.

"My foster father left me...It has been three days since I saw him... I searched the whole of Magnolia but I couldn't find him..." I started crying again. The girl felt my sorrow so she embraced me. I didn't move. I was embarrassed but sad at the same time.

"You should stop crying. You are a guy. You should be strong. Laugh instead of crying, that is what I do..." she soothed me. I could feel my heart beating faster. I took into consideration what she had just said. It was true. I should stop crying and that is what I did.

"W-what is your name?" I asked, with a faint blush.

"Lisanna...you are?" she answered as she pulled away from the hug.

"I-I am Natsu." I answered. She smiled.

"I will take away your sadness, Natsu... You can visit me if you are sad!" Lisanna said as she blushed a little. I blushed a little before smiling.

-6 years later-

"Natsu...My family is going to another country...Me, Mira-nee, Elf-nii, are also going..." Lisanna said sadly.

"What! Why?" I asked.

"Dad's office transferred him. It was a last minute decision. I have to go now...our flight leaves at 6pm." Lisanna said as she looked at my face.

"Must you go?"I asked, holding back tears. She was the only person who took away most of my sorrow. Even though there is Gray...Lisanna was different. I loved her.

"Natsu, I'm sorry...I really am..." Lisanna said as she gave me a peck on my lips, " I loved you, Natsu and I will always be with you...I will miss you..." With this, she ran off, tears falling out of her eyes.

***Dream Ends***

"Lisanna, wait!" I shouted as I shot up from the bench and looked around.

"Natsu..." I heard a voice. I turned my head and saw Erza sitting beside me.

"It was only a dream..." I thought but what is Erza doing here.

**#Natsu's Point of View Ends#**

* * *

><p>"Erza... what are you doing here?" Natsu asked acting angry as he looked away.<p>

"Natsu...I came to apologize to you." Erza answered.

" I'm sorry...I didn't know that you are suffering that much...I shouldn't have said such words...I'm really sorry..." Erza said as tears started flowing down her cheeks,"I don't want to lose you, Natsu..." Natsu was taken aback from Erza's words. What does she mean by 'don't want to lose you'?

"Erza...I shouldn't have shouted at you yesterday...I'm sorry too..." said Natsu as moved closer to her and buried his face into her hair, his hands hanging by his side. His action shocked Erza but she allowed him.

"So we are fine?" Erza asked as her tears stopped falling.

"Yeah...but stay like this for a while, please?" Natsu asked. He needed time to comprehend what had just happen.

"Mmm..."Erza said, "Thank you, Natsu... I will always be here for you, like how you are for me..." At this moment, Natsu suddenly remembered the words Lisanna said to him and smiled. _I will always be with you._

**To Be Continued...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>How was it? Was it surprising that I added Lisanna? Anyway, just to let you in a little, don't forget Lisanna. She might appear in this story again...<p>

Reviews please...I am trying to hit 30 reviews by the end of this story...Help me with it! Thank you very much! XD_  
><em>


	5. Temporary Tutor Darn it!

Sorry guys for a really really late update! I was busy the past two weeks with loads of schoolwork and many days of staying back! I am really really sorry!

Chapter 5, guys!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My Temporary Tutor...Darn it!<br>**

It has been over two weeks since the previous incident. The first few days after the incident was awkward for both Natsu and Erza but they soon started having their stupid fights over stupid things like who has a bigger feet, who has a longer tongue and many other stupid things one can imagine. ( The fights are always started by our all-time favourite Natsu Dragneel XD ). It was around 5.30 pm and Erza was in the student council room completing her paperwork when the door slammed open revealing a pink-headed idiot.

"EEEERZA!" Natsu exclaimed as the entered the student council room.

"What do you want?" Erza asked not bothering to look up from her work.

"I dunno... I just felt like calling your name...Hi." Natsu said as he sat on top of a table on the left of Erza.

"Hi..." she answered back as she flipped her paper and scan it.

"Tch...You are no fun! I should have just gone back with Lucy..." Natsu pouted and crossed his arms.

"Fine by me...I have a load of paperwork to get done with...and you are really hopeless with paperwork so I don't need you here.." she said without hesitation causing a vein to pop on Natsu's head.

"Are you telling that I'm stupid?" Natsu shouted as he jumped down the table.

"I didn't say that..." Erza mocked him.

"You so did!" he shouted and collided heads with Erza.

"If you know that i called you stupid, then why the hell ask me if I called you stupid? Idiot..." Erza smirked as she used her head and pushed Natsu by his head backward.

"I will prove to you that I am not an idiot! In the coming exam, I will beat you!" Natsu pointed a finger at her.

"Try to beat me..."Erza smirked and thought, _ 'If only you can pass a paper with 50 mark, first.'_

"I am all fired up, now!" Natsu exclaimed before running out of the student council room, "I will beat you, Erza! For sure.."

"_Lucky you fell for that trick...because of you the whole school's percentage was low. Now_ _the percentage will become higher!_" Erza smirked.

**#Few days Later#**

"Natsu must really want to win the bet...I don't see him loitering around school after school hours. He is always the first to be seen running back home...Good for him." Erza smiled as she looked out of the student council room window, trying to relax.

"ERZA!" the room door slammed revealing a blue-headed midget.

"Levy?" Erza asked in surprise.

"EEEErza...I need your help..." Levy said sheepishly. Erza eyed her suspiciously before raising her eyebrow.

"I need you to tutor someone in my place tomorrow at 7 pm. Will you help me?" Levy asked.

"NO WAY!" Erza rejected almost immediately.

"Why? You are suppose to help students in need as the student president!"Levy whined. Erza thought over what Levy had said and it made sense. She was suppose to help students in need.

"First, tell who the person is?" Erza asked not wanting to accept the request without knowing who the person is.

"Ohh...you know this guy. He is in the same grade as us." Levy smiled.

"His name?" Erza asked.

"That I won't tell you find it out yourself...Thanks for helping me!" Levy said and ran out of the student council.

"Wait! I haven't said my answer..." Erza signed.

"The nerve of some people! However, who was the person that Levy said?" Erza wondered and signed. Another one of the peaceful evening gone...

**#At the Rooftop#**

"Phew...I did it!" Levy shouted to Gray who was standing there with Juvia.

"Thanks for the help Levy." Gray thanked Levy.

"Why do you want Erza to tutor Natsu...I mean all they do is fight?" Levy asked in curiosity.

"All in times sake." Gray smirked and Juvia smiled. Levy managed to get an understanding and smiled sheepishly.

**#Next evening at 6.45 pm#**

"The house should be around here." Erza mumbled as she walked down the pavement, looking out for the house number 10A. Levy had text her the address of the _person_ she needed to tutor.

"There it is! House 10A! Finally!" Erza said as she climbed up the stairs to the _person's _house and knocked the door.

**#Natsu's house at 6.45 pm#**

"Levy should be coming soon! Today I am going to ask her all the Maths questions which I don't know how to do!" Natsu exclaimed as he clenched his fist, "I'm getting all fired up!"

The blue cat curled up on his leg just meowed and closed its eyes. Natsu smiled at his cat and gave it a gently pat. Suddenly, his phone received a message. "Who could it be?" Natsu wondered as he reached out for his phone and opened up the message.

To: Natsu Dragneel

Natsu! I am not going to tutor you today but don't worry I have found a replacement!She is smart too!

From: Levy McGarden

Natsu read the message and replied back.

To: Levy McGarden

WHAT? Why tell in the last minute, Levy... Tell me who is the person?

From: Natsu Dragneel

Suddenly the bell rang and Natsu went up to the door to open it and his phone received another message.

To: Natsu Dragneel

It is...**ERZA**! Good luck! And make sure you don't fight with her!

From: Levy McGraden

"WHAT?" Natsu roared as he opened the door revealing an equally shocked, Erza.

"Why the hell must it be you?" they both yelled in unison as they pointed at each other, leaving a blue cat to sweat-drop at their childish behavior.

* * *

><p>I know this is really really short but please don't hate this story. Please review so I have the drive to update soon.<p>

I think I am planning to update every Saturday so look out for the story, guys. Anyway remember the part where Natsu just felt like calling Erza's name for fun...well I like to do that a lot to my friends too!

Please reviews wanted!


	6. Studying with You

Hey, everybody out there! I know I am one day late but don't kill me! I am trying my best to be on time.

Here is chapter 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Recap<span>**

To: Natsu Dragneel

Natsu! I am not going to tutor you today but don't worry I have found a replacement! She is smart too!

From: Levy McGarden

Natsu read the message and replied back.

To: Levy McGarden

WHAT? Why tell in the last minute, Levy... Tell me who is the person?

From: Natsu Dragneel

Suddenly the bell rang and Natsu went up to the door to open it and his phone received another message.

To: Natsu Dragneel

It is...**ERZA**! Good luck! And make sure you don't fight with her!

From: Levy McGraden

"WHAT?" Natsu roared as he opened the door revealing an equally shocked, Erza.

"Why the hell must it be you?" they both yelled in unison as they pointed at each other, leaving a blue cat to sweat-drop at their childish behavior.

* * *

><p><strong>Studying with You<strong>

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" a roar was heard in distance, causing Natsu to pull Erza in his house in panic.

"Who the hell was that?" Erza asked after recovering from the shock of the distance roar.

"My neighbor. He hates noise." Natsu sighed, "Luckily he didn't come after us with a broom….The last time he did that I remembered having the most exhausting workout in my life."

Erza giggled a little until her eyes suddenly got caught on a blue cat who was brushing itself on Natsu's leg, "Yours?"

Natsu looked at his cat with a smile and picked it up gently and rubbed its head, "The name is Happy. Cute isn't he?"

"Yeah, can I carry it?" Erza asked.

"Yeah sure!" Natsu passed Happy to Erza.

"You never told me you had a pet." Erza stated.

"I do not need to tell you everything, you know?" Natsu asked as he cleared out his table of leftover food, making space for books.

Erza frowned, "Whatever…"

"Erza what do you think of my house?" Natsu asked with his goofy grin.

"Small." Erza answered with no hesitation. (His house is really small. A hall with a couch, a coffee table and a television. A room with a single bed, a dressing table and a closet for clothes. A bathroom and a small kitchen for cooking.)

"Hey! This is how much I can afford myself…"Natsu pouted.

"Ohh…sorry…but how do you even afford to pay for school and expenses?" Erza asked.

"I have money left from my foster father and my real parents though I don't know what happened to them….I also work in the summer holidays to earn extra money for my extra expenses and for Happy." Natsu grinned as he patted Happy, proud of his achievement.

"Natsu, I never knew you were so hard-working." Erza mocked Natsu with a smirk.

"Don't start on me!" Natsu shouted.

"Wanna go?" Erza mocked him further.

"Meow!" Happy meowed and glared at them.

"Did that cat just glare at me?" Erza asked, her eyes twitching.

"Meow!" Happy meowed again.

"Damn that cat!" Erza jumped above Happy only to be tackled down by Natsu.

"Don't hurt him!" Natsu said sadly. Erza's eyes widened by Natsu's facial expression.

"Fine…He means a lot to you, right?" Erza asked as she pushed Natsu who was above her and sat up.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled as Happy crawled back up onto his lap and fell asleep.

"Erza could you teach me this question?" Natsu asked as he flipped the pages of his assessment book to reveal the question.

"No." Erza answered.

"Why?" Natsu shouted.

"No, means no!" Erza crossed her arms meaning she is not going to back down easily.

Natsu knew what will happen when she crosses her arms so he had to try a different tactic, "Why scared that I will beat you in the exam?"

"No!" Erza answered, knowing well of his tactic.

"Erza have you eaten your dinner?" Natsu asked.

"No. Why?" Erza asked curious as Natsu never gives up easily.

"Good. I, too, haven't eaten my dinner. Lets cook!" Natsu exclaimed as he dragged Erza towards the kitchen.

"What? No….I don't want to cook…" Erza said as she broke loose of Natsu's grip.

"Why? Can't cook? Pampered too much?" Natsu smirked.

"It is not that…every time I cook…well… my food turns out as...ah…purple goo..." Erza said, sheepishly.

"HAHAHA…Pampered too much! I must tell the whole school about this." Natsu teased Erza.

"NO! Don't…How about a deal? I teach you that question that you don't know in change for you to not tell the school?" Erza said in defeat.

"You should have just taught me the question from the start. This wouldn't have happen." Natsu said as he brought Erza back to the table and flipped the book open to the question.

"You knew?" Erza asked as she never cooked in front of him before.

"Yeah…how wouldn't know when you were in the school's cooking room for over 4 hours?" Natsu smiled.

"Thanks…for not telling anyone." Erza blushed a little while Natsu grinned.

"You lllike him!" A voice suddenly exclaimed.

"Who was that?" Erza jumped with a deep shade of pink on her cheeks. Natsu pointed at his cat with a faint blush.

"What? Your cat can talk?" Erza asked in shock.

"No. His collar." Natsu said as pressed a circular button on Happy's collar.

"You lllike him!" it said.

"Woah…I never knew there was such a thing." Erza smiled.

"Cool isn't it?" Natsu asked.

Erza nodded. "Lets go back to studying now." Erza said as pulled out a pencil and started teaching Natsu the question she promised.

* * *

><p><strong># An Hour Later #<strong>

"Are you hungry, Erza?" Natsu asked as his stomach growled.

"Yes but I will eat at home." Erza said.

"Its ok…Let me whip up something for the both of us." Natsu said as he went to the kitchen and Erza followed suite. She did say no because she had long wanted to taste his cooking. Many people, especially Lucy, always complimented on Natsu's cooking.

Erza watched in awe as flipped the pan gracefully, cooking the egg without breaking it up into many pieces. She watched as he gracefully cut the vegetables in meat. It was really amazing how he cooked.

"Maybe you could be a chef in the future." Erza commented.

"I guess so!" Natsu replied, enthusiastically.

"Erza, maybe I can teach you one day? To repay you for teaching me?" Natsu asked.

"E-eh, ok. Thanks." Erza agreed.

"Also to make sure you will be able to get married, in the future." Natsu grinned before getting his head whacked by Erza.

"I can take care of that myself…" Erza muttered as she stomped off to the hall.

* * *

><p><strong># After 15 minutes #<strong>

Natsu came out of the kitchen with two plates in his hand. One of it he gave to Erza and the other for himself. Erza tasted the food and immediately her aura got covered by flowers making Natsu to smile showing all his teeth at his achievement of making Erza happy.

Soon the both of them were done and Erza volunteered to wash the dishes. After washing the dishes, they both went back to studying.

* * *

><p><strong># At 10 pm #<strong>

"I need to go now, Natsu. It is getting late." Erza said she packed up and headed towards the door.

"Erza do you want me to sent you home?" Natsu offered.

"Do you think I am very weak?" Erza asked.

"No…just take care. Don't get molested by any guy or you definitely will never get married." Natsu joked.

"I will take it as a compliment of you telling that I am beautiful that is why I will get molested." Erza said and walked off, "Bye."

"Bye…" Natsu mumbled. Even though he acts like he doesn't care, he does.

* * *

><p><strong># Examination Results Release #<strong>

Everybody in Natsu's class was chatting, including Erza. Erza was chatting to Juvia and Lucy who kept looking at Natsu, hoping that he will score well.

Natsu was chatting to Gray and Loke. Loke, by chance, had turned his head and caught Lucy staring at Natsu. He frowned. Lucy shifted her eyes a bit and saw Loke looking at her. She immediately glared at him and turned her head back to face Erza.

Suddenly the classroom door revealing a panting student, "Natsu tied with Erza for second place!"

Everybody except for Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Levy gasped in shock.

"Yosh! Erza, I beat you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You did not beat me. You tied with me." Erza smirked.

"I considered it as a win!"Natsu exclaimed.

"Everybody, SILENCE!" Mr Gildarts entered the class.

"Old man, I tied with Erza!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Whatever….I'm not an OLD MAN!" Mr Gildarts shouted as he threw he book at Natsu, causing Natsu to fall on the floor unconscious. Everybody broke in laughter except for Erza who just smiled. 'Now the school's percentage will be higher.'

* * *

><p>How was it? Nice? Funny? Review please!<p>

**A/N:** Do you know the story called Missing Natsu? It is under Natsu and Erza. Read that story also. That story is written by cousin and some of the plots are formed by me and some of my stories plots are formed by her. Help me give her a chance in writing fanfics too. Thanks!

And Angelica I watched the video and it was awesome! In youtube, I go by the name Nagasaki917. Thanks for the video, Angelica. It made my day! X)

Ok! Now more reviews please or else Natsu will haunt you in your dreams!


	7. Feeling Sick?

33 reviews! Guys, I thank you. And since I received 7 reviews for my previous chapter, I updated it on time! X) Really, thanks guys!

On to the story...

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Sick?<br>**

'Something is missing' Erza pondered as she walked through the deserted school corridors, 'Class, today, was unusually quiet. Now, after school, I feel like I lost a burden. Something is definitely missing but what?'

"You don't seem worried, Erza." Gray appeared from one of the classes.

"Why would I be worried?" she asked.

"Well, Natsu didn't come to school, right?" Gray stated.

"OHHH, I see! No wonder, I felt like I lost a burden." Erza smiled.

Gray gulped and thought, 'Just how sadistic can she get? It is definitely going to be damn hard to get them together.'

"So Gray, why are you still in school?" Erza asked as she continued walking down the corridors, looking out for signs of trouble.

"I'm waiting for Juvia to finish up with her work in the library. Aren't you worried?" Gray asked.

"Worried for what?" Erza asked.

"Natsu. He is sick, you know?" Gray said.

"Sick? Won't Lucy be there to take care of him?" Erza stated.

"No. Lucy is in the library with Juvia and even if she finishes her work in the library, she has to attend a function with her father. She will not be able to take care of Natsu." Gray explained.

"I see. Then why don't you go and take care of him since you to much spare time in your hand?" Erza questioned as she opened the door to the student council room.

"I don't want to. I'm a lazy bastard. That is what Juvia calls me." Gray smirked as he followed Erza and entered the student council room, closing the door behind him.

"I have no idea why he even treats you like a brother." Erza said as she picked a pile of paperwork and started working on it.

"Ok, how about this if I manage to finish the paperwork in 10 minutes will you take care of Natsu for me?" Gray asked.

"This much paperwork in 10 minutes is impossible. I can see you try but you will definitely lose." Erza told Gray as though she was going to win.

* * *

><p><strong># Exactly 10 minutes later # <strong>

"Done."Gray said as he put down the pen and cracked his fingers, leaving jaw-dropped Erza.

'H-How did you manage to do that in 10 minutes?"Erza asked, still trying to recover from the shock.

"I'm a super human, Erza." Gray said as he walked out of the room, "Remember to take care of Natsu, properly. Bye."

'He did it all perfectly.'Erza wracked her brain to find out how he managed to do it.

"Now I have to take care of that bird-brain." Erza sighed as she packed her things and left school, heading to Natsu's house. On the way she stopped by a shop to buy some fish porridge for him as she knew she was miserably when it comes to cooking.

* * *

><p><strong># In Natsu's house #<strong>

Natsu was lying on his couch, with only a shorts as he was feeling hot. Happy sleeping by the couch. Natsu was feeling lethargic, breathing heavily as the colour red painted his face. Perspiration dripping down his well-built body. Suddenly, he house bell rang. 'Who could it be?' he wondered and dragged his feet to the door, swaying unsteadily as he started feeling dizzy.

"Hi, Natsu. I'm here to take care of you in Gray's plac-" Erza was about to complete her sentence when Natsu fell onto Erza's shoulder.

"N-Natsu?"Erza called as she placed her hands around his waist onto his wet skin. Natsu was breathing onto Erza's neck allowing her to feel the heat of his breath meaning he was running a high fever.

"Come...Lets go in first." Erza said as she held Natsu close to her by his waist and helped him back to the couch.

"Erza..." Natsu mumbled. Erza placed her hand above his and gave it a quick squeeze to prove that she is still there.

"I will go and take a wet cloth to cool you down." with this, Erza went to the kitchen and came back with a wet cloth and a bucket filled with cold water only to find him asleep. She went beside him, dragged a chair and settled down beside, placing the wet cloth on his head. Happy jumped up onto Erza's lap and lay down, opening his eyes once in a while to see Natsu. Erza patted Happy in the head and watched Natsu, who did not seem to have a nice dream. She used her left hand and slowly caressed his hair, hoping he would feel more comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong># An Hour Later #<strong>

"Natsu...wake up...you need to eat your dinner..."Erza said as she gently shook his shoulders. Natsu blinked open his eyes.

"U-Uh..."he mumbled and slowly sat up on the couch, holding he wet cloth by his side.

"I bought for you fish porridge. Here let me feed you." Erza said as she scooped the porridge with a spoon, blew it a few times and brought it to Natsu's mouth.

"I-I can feed myself...I don't need your help..."he said as he pushed her hand away.

"Your hands are shaking so badly, yet you want to feed yourself. Think well of this favor and just accept it!" Erza ordered. Natsu was in no mood to fight, all he wanted to do now was eat and fall back to sleep.

Natsu opened his mouth slightly and Erza forced the spoon into his mouth, before pulling it out with a small force. While this cycle continued, Natsu would shoot short glances on the concentrating Erza, blushing faintly every single time he did that. Soon, Natsu was finished with porridge and ready fall back to sleep.

"Natsu, its getting late. I need to go back home. My parents will be worried. Goodbye, take care of yourself. "Erza said and turned around to walk towards the door when she felt something soft grabbed her hand. Erza spun around only to find Natsu holding her hand.

"Erza could you stay for the night...?" Natsu asked, his eyes dead serious despite his tired features. Erza blushed faintly, before smiling.

"Can't leave me, is it?" Erza mocked playfully before sitting down on a small space of the couch which Natsu had moved for her. Natsu placed his head on her lap and fell asleep. Erza picked up her phone to leave a message to her mother to prevent them from worrying.

To: Mum

Mum, I will be staying at the pink-headed idiot's place tonight. He is ill so I'll be taking care of him. Don't worry about me. Love you and good night, have fun with dad X)

From: Erza

Erza giggled at the thought of her mother's reaction. Her reaction would be priceless.

To: Erza

Oh...You shouldn't be the one to say that. We don't really know if Natsu-kun is really sick, right? You have fun, sweetie! ;)

From: Mum

"What the hell!" Erza screamed in her head, afraid of waking up Natsu if she screamed out aloud.

To: Mum

He is really sick! And I don't even like him!

From: Erza

Erza slammed her phone closed and placed it on the coffee table.

"Its not like we even like each other..." Erza mumbled and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong># Next Morning #<strong>

Erza felt like someone was staring at her and she blinked open her eyes only to see Natsu looking at her. His face mere centimetres away from hers. Her face immediately redden to the colour of her hair. Natsu move his face forward and Erza closed her eyes, expecting Natsu to become her first kiss. Though, she was the hottest girl in the area, she has never got close to love, except during first-year when she kind of thought Gray looked hot and that he was not bad. But after she found out that Gray and Juvia were inseparable, the feeling she had, slowly disappeared.

"Pfft...pfft...HAHAHA!" Erza opened her eyes, only to find Natsu rolling on the floor laughing.

"Your face was sooooo RED! HAHAHA!' Natsu laughed as he wiped the tear from his eye.

"Stop laughing!" Erza kicked Natsu in the stomach and stomped off to the door with a blush, "I see that you are feeling better so I will be leaving, now!"

"Wait up!" Natsu run towards the door and added, "Thanks for taking care of me!"

"Whatever!" Erza stomped off without looking back.

'I almost couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her. Luckily, I saw her her super red face.' Natsu let go a sign of relief, 'I would have been bad if I really did kiss her...'

* * *

><p>Phew...I am done with this chapter. I think this chapter is around 1,500 words and I feel great.<p>

Review please...then only my story will be updated on time!...Just kidding, I will never leave a story hanging unless I ran out of plots...But I think you guys could help me...Review the story or Erza will eat you up! :)


	8. A Phone Call

Hey, guys! New chapter has arrived...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Phone Call<br>**

"Natsu!Get your ass here!" Erza yelled as she saw mud all around the corridor.

"Stop yelling, old woman. What do you want?" Natsu asked as he played with his phone.

"Why is it so dirty here?" Erza asked as she pointed at the floor.

"I played soccer. No big deal." Natsu said as he continued playing with his phone, not bothering to look up at the fuming demon president.

"Clean the mess up!" Erza shouted.

"No…" he replied.

"Clean the bloody mess up or else….or else you will not get your phone back!" Erza shouted as she snatched Natsu's phone from his hand and shut it close.

"Hey! Give it back!" Natsu shouted.

"No way. Clean it or lose your phone." Erza smirked and walked off.

"Freak!" Natsu cursed. Erza ignored his curses and went back to her student council room.

Natsu went to the gents and took a broom and pail of water and started cleaning the place up.

'This is so tiring!...Today is the 20th, right? Shit, today Yuuki will call. She is returning to Japan. AHHH! She is too irritating.' Natsu screamed in his head.

**# Meanwhile with Erza #**

"Sheesh, so many paperwork to complete! How, I wish Gray was here…" Erza said as she slumped on the table. (A really rare sight to see Erza in.)

Suddenly, she felt something inside her skirt pocket vibrating.

'My phone?' Erza wondered as slipped her hand into her pocket, still in her slumped position.

'Oh…Its just Natsu's phone," Erza said as she placed Natsu's phone on the table. She knew that she should not invade other people's privacy thus she didn't bother picking up his phone.

Soon, she started on her paperwork and was working on it intimately when Natsu's phone began ringing again. Erza decided to ignore it again. Sooner or later, it started to piss Erza off as the phone kept ringing every 5 minutes.

"When is Natsu going to get back here to pick up his phone?" Erza yelled as she tried her best not to answer the call and shout 'Could you stop calling every 5 minutes?'

**# Lets see how Natsu's doing #**

"Ohh, I see that is how you fold a paper star…"Natsu said as he admired Lucy's paper star, "wow, you're good at this!"

Lucy blushed, "Not a big deal! Y-You are just an idiot who thinks simple thing are amazing."

"Really, I think I will take that as a compliment!" Natsu grinned.

"I-I think I should head home, now…. Bye, idiot…"Lucy said as she left.

"Oh…bye, Luce. See you tomorrow!" Natsu waved at her.

Once she was gone, Natsu realised that he was missing his phone.

'Oh ya…Erza has my phone! I almost forgot about it!' Natsu thought as he made his way to the council room.

**# Back with Erza #**

The phone rang again causing Erza to lose her patience. She picked up the phone and was about to shout when the other person immediately started talking.

"Hubby~! I called so many times why didn't you pick up? How are you? I am finally back in Japan. Did you miss me. I missed you! Hubby~! I love youuuu! Do you love me and miss me~" the other person asked seductively causing Erza to shiver in anger and disgust.

'Who the hell is this girl? Why does she call Natsu, 'hubby'? Don't say Natsu is actually already married? No way, right? I mean he is an idiot.' Erza fought in head when she was interrupted by the Natsu's so called 'wife'.

"Hubby~! Are you listening? I said I love youuu!" she said seductively again, causing Erza to feel even more angry and disgusted. She smash Natsu's phone by throwing it on the floor.

"EEEEErza! I cleaned-" Natsu entered the room and was about to complete his sentence when Erza stomped pass him, fuming with anger.

"Ahh! My phone!" Natsu shrieked as he went to pick up a broken phone.

"Erza! Why did you do this to my phone?" Natsu shouted as he run to her and blocked her way.

"No particular reason. I just got irritated of seeing it." Erza said, dangerously.

"What? You are one crazy woman! Breaking other people's property just cause you find it irritating! Pay me back for my phone!" Natsu yelled.

"Get lost. I don't want to pay you." She spat.

"NO! You are definitely paying up!" Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

"Didn't I say get lost?" Erza said with grim and punched Natsu in his guts.

"W-what the hell!" Natsu croaked out as he held is guts in pain.

"When I say get out of my way, get out of my way." Erza glared at Natsu before walking off.

"Bitch!" Natsu cursed as he watched Erza retreating figure, still holding his stomach, "I saved my money to buy that phone…"

**# Few Days Later #**

Natsu avoided talking to Erza as he was still pissed off by the fact that Erza broke his phone. Soon everyone in his class started worrying as Natsu never ignores Erza.

"Why are you ignoring Erza?" Gray asked as he sat down beside him in the rooftop bench.

"Ya, why?" Lucy added as she sat beside Natsu too.

"She broke my phone which I saved up to buy! Do you know how expansive it was?" Natsu snapped.

"Ohh…she just broke your phone? No big deal to it!" Gray said as he walked off, realising that there was no fun to pursue the conversation.

"No big deal…Damn that cool bastard who has it easy in life!" Natsu shouted. Gray just smirked and continued walking off.

"Natsu…Do you want me to get you a new phone? I mean I could always lend you some money and you could repay me, later on? Lucy suggested.

"Ahh…thanks Lucy but I think I will save up myself... Its not your fault anyway." Natsu grinned at Lucy. Lucy smiled.

"Ask if you need help!' Lucy patted his back before walking off.

"Yea sure!" Natsu smiled.

"I have a lot to save up from today onwards…" Natsu mumbled under his breath and signed. Little did he know Erza heard every word he had said as she was standing behind the wall.

'I shouldn't have smashed his phone. I didn't know that he had to save up to buy his phone. What should I do now?" Erza asked herself. 'I guess I should get him a new phone. But what phone? Should I bring him with me on Saturday to buy the phone?'

"Hey, Natsu!" Erza tried sounding lively but failed. These types of things just do not blend with Erza. Natsu glared at her making her feel guiltier of her mistake as she knew off Natsu's financial difficulties.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry for thrashing your phone. I just got pissed off. Let me make up for it?" Erza asked.

"Really? You will buy me a new phone?" Natsu asked, a smile slowing forming.

"Yes." Erza answered.

"Okay! Lets meet on Saturday at 10 am, outside the train station!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran off, happily.

"Ahh...I haven't even agreed...but I want to know what the girl,who called, mean to you..." Erza mumbled.

* * *

><p>Jealousy is starting to set in! Everybody, to warn you, more jealousy will be coming your way soon! So be prepared!<p>

Anyway, reviews wanted. Tell me if the plots are getting interesting or not so that I can improve on my plots! X)


	9. Eating Out

Hey guys sorry that I am late with this chapter. I had 6 tests in a week to study for. I am so sorry. And thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter. Anyway, on to the story!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry for thrashing your phone. I just got pissed off. Let me make up for it?" Erza asked.

"Really? You will buy me a new phone?" Natsu asked, a smile slowing forming.

"Yes." Erza answered.

"Okay! Lets meet on Saturday at 10 am, outside the train station!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran off, happily.

"Ahh...I haven't even agreed...but I want to know what the girl,who called, mean to you..." Erza mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eating Out<span>  
><strong>

"ERZA!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran towards Erza who was waiting outside of the train station.

"You are late!" Erza chided.

"Only for a few minutes. You look beautiful today!" Natsu grinned at Erza as she blushed. Erza was wearing a white long-sleeved t-shirt, a black sleeveless jacket that went until under her chest, zipped halfway. She was also wearing a dark grey skinny jean with black ballet pumps for her feet.

Natsu looked at what he was wearing to make sure he was better looking then her. His eyes widen. He, then, looked at Erza again and back at himself before shouting, "Why are you wearing the same as me?"

Natsu was wearing a white singlet that had a pattern of a scarf with a black leather jacket, zip up halfway. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and metallic, grey Air Jordan's shoes.

"What the hell?" Erza panicked as she realized that they were really wearing the same thing.

"Now we look like a couple…" Natsu muttered lazily after calming down from the shock.

"It's a big problem to me too but lets just get out of here, first. We are getting a lot of attention." Erza said as she dragged Natsu away from the place.

They walked in silence towards a shopping mall just 'OHHing' and 'AHHing' at some shops when they see stuff which were beautiful and amazing. However, before reaching the mall, Erza heard something which ticked her off.

While, they were walking, they had gotten quite a lot of stares from people which she guessed were because their matching clothes. However, when she passed a couple she heard the girl say, "Darling, look at that couple walking pass us! They have matching clothes! Buy me the same clothes as you~. They look so cute together."

"Darn it! Natsu, strip out of your jacket!" Erza yelled as she grabbed onto the collar of a very, very shocked Natsu.

"Huh! Stop molesting me!" Natsu yelled as he pushed Erza away. Erza glared at Natsu before stopping after listening to people's whispers. She looked around and realized most of the by-passers eyeing them. Some in shock, some in disgust and some with blushes on their faces. Erza's face immediately turned to the same colour of her hair as steam came out from the top of her head.

"We are getting out of here!" Erza shouted before grabbing Natsu's hand and ran away from the scene with some people giggling behind them.

**# At the park #**

"Hey! Why did you drag me away from there? We passed the mall already! Now we have to go back!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut it! Its not like i wanted it to happen! Who asked us to be dressed the same?" Erza yelled back while crossing her arms.

"So...now we have to walk back to the mall, right?" Natsu asked.

"Lets sit down on that bench for a while...to catch our breath." Erza said and walked towards the bench with Natsu following suite.

"I'm hungry!" Natsu grumbled as he sat down beside Erza.

"You are always hungry, Natsu." Erza stated, watching the birds flying around the trees making noises.

"I am hungry cause _somebody_ made _me_ run." Natsu emphasized the two words, sarcastically.

"Lets rest for 5 minutes, first. Later, we can go to that restaurant for lunch." Erza said as she pointed at the restaurant outside the park.

"Yeahhh...you're paying!" Natsu said as he ran to the restaurant.

'What?...I said 5 minutes, later...Darn it. This guy can never listen and he has no manners at all. Making a girl pay!' Erza sighed and walked slowly towards the restaurant.

**# In the restaurant #**

Natsu was already sitting on the table, chatting with the waitress. Erza frowned at the scene as Natsu did not acknowledge Erza when she sat down opposite him. He was actively talking to the waitress.

"Do you come here, often?" the waitress asked Natsu, ignoring Erza who sat there with her arms crossed.

"No. I just came by today." Natsu grinned.

"Oh...my name is Kanade. Yours?" She asked.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu grinned proudly of himself.

"Natsu Dragneel? Magnolia High's Kendo ace?" Kanade exclaimed in shock and happiness.

"Yes, that's me!" Natsu smiled and used his thumb and pointed at himself.

"I learn Kendo, too and I wish to be like you!" she smiled.

"Really? I can tea-" Natsu was about to complete his sentence when Erza interrupted.

"Ahem! Can I order my food, now?" Erza asked sarcastically.

"Oh! Yes, sure! You must be Natsu's girlfriend, right? You both are wearing the matching clothes." Kanade asked as she looked at Natsu's face for an answer.

"N-NO!" both of them answered with a small blush.

"Oh...but you two look really compatible..." Kanade grumbled.

"S-shut up. I hate him." Erza said as she turned and looked away.

"Me too." Natsu agreed before saying, "I am hungry. I want pasta!"

"Get me the same too and a strawberry milkshake, please?" Erza asked.

"No problem. Two plates of pasta and a strawberry milkshake coming right up!" Kanade exclaimed and disappeared.

"She's fun!" Natsu said.

Erza frowned, "I don't care."

"I don't care whether you care or not." Natsu said, smugly.

Erza vein popped, " Are you trying to pick a fight with bird-brain?"

"Like hell, ya!" Natsu smirked and soon the two of them started bickering.

"Excuse me, you too are disturbing the other costumers" a waiter interrupted their both turned their head around and realised that many pair of eyes were on them.

Erza immediately stood up and bowed, "I am sorry for the noise." Natsu just shouted a apology and everyone was back to their own jobs. Erza placed her hand on the window grill and stared out of the window to avoid unnecessary fights with the useless idiot.

"Erza..." Natsu mumbled as he got bored.

"What...?" Erza answered not looking at him.

"I want an iPhone." Natsu stated.

"You want what?" Erza exclaimed in shock.

"An iPhone." Natsu repeated.

"What? Do you know how much that costs?" Erza asked.

"Ya...Nevermind...Forget, I even asked..." Natsu said before using his hand to support his weight. Another set of silence followed.

"Natsu..." Erza mumbled breaking the silence.

"Yeah...?" Natsu asked.

"I-I wanted to ask you something. That day, when I smashed your phone, a girl called..." Erza said.

"Who?" Natsu asked, sitting up straight.

"I don't know...b-but she called you, "Hubby~" Is she your wife or something?" Erza asked a little sad and worried at the same time.

"Huh? Yuuki's not my wife or anything! She's crazy over me since middle school! That day, the day she called, she was returning to Japan. Luckily, you picked up the phone or less I would have to talk to her for a whole day! She gets on my nerves so thanks for smashing my phone!" Natsu explained in relief.

"Ohh..." Erza mumbled.

'I can't believe I got jealous over her...Jealous? What the hell are you thinking, Erza Scarlet? He is an idiot, an IDIOT.' Erza thought.

"Hello, Earth to Erza?" Natsu snapped his fingers in front of Erza, causing Erza to jump.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"What were you thinking?"Natsu asked.

A small blush formed on Erza's face, "None of your business."

"Fine..." Natsu muttered and Kanade appeared with their food.

"Sorry, it took so long. Something happened in the kitchen!" Kanade apologized as she passed the plates to both Natsu and Erza.

"Its fine." Erza said as picked up the fork and spoon and started helping herself to the plate of pasta.

"Thanks, I will return with the bill. Hope you will like the food." Kanade said and disappeared again.

**# Around 20 minutes later #**

Natsu had gobbled finish his pasta and Erza had just finished her last bite. Kanade appeared with the bill and Erza paid for it. Natsu and Erza said their farewells to Kanade, promising to return again some other day.

"Lets go back to the mall." Erza said as they walked through the park.

"Hey look over there! Are they holding a ceremony or something?" Natsu asked as he pointed at a huge white tent beside the small lake, where people were gathering.

"I dunno." Erza said.

"Then lets check it out!" Natsu exclaimed and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the tent.

* * *

><p>This chapter is longer than usual to make up for not updating for so long. Review please and don't hate me for not updating! XP<p> 


	10. A Special iPhone!

Hey guys, I am a little late with this chapter. I am so sorry. Let me explain, I actually wrote the chapter out before Saturday but I was not happy with it so I decided to rewrite it!

* * *

><p><span>Recap<span>

"Lets go back to the mall." Erza said as they walked through the park.

"Hey look over there! Are they holding a ceremony or something?" Natsu asked as he pointed at a huge white tent beside the small lake, where people were gathering.

"I dunno." Erza said.

"Then lets check it out!" Natsu exclaimed and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the tent.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Special iPhone?<span>**

"Hey! Stop dragging me!" Erza shouted at Natsu.

"I want to check it out!" Natsu exclaimed as he pulled Erza, behind him as he ran.

"We can walk there , right?" Erza yelled.

"No can do!" Natsu grinned back and ran even faster.

"Idiot…at least don't hold my hand so tightly…." Erza muttered as her heart started beating faster.

"Huh? What did you say?" Natsu asked as he pulled to a stop, abruptly causing Erza to bang him at the back.

"What the-!" Erza was about to shout when her eyes caught sight of a pair of iPhone. It had a silver casing with a half a heart on the back while the other one had the other half of the heart.

"Wow…" they both opened their mouth in awe.

"That pair of iPhone is for a couple… baby, lets take part in the competition and win it." Natsu and Erza heard a couple who had just walked passed them.

"Wow…" they opened their mouth in awe again. The iPhone was just sparkling and beautiful.

"Do you guys want to take part in the competition?" A voice called said. Erza and Natsu turned around and found a purple-haired girl with greenish –blue eyes and a height on par with Lucy smiling at them.

"Yuuki…?" Natsu gulped as he started sweating profusely.

'Yuuki? She is the girl who called Natsu 'Hubby~'!' Erza thought.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? I missed you so much!" Yuuki exclaimed and jumped on Natsu and hugged him tightly.

"U-Uh…Yuuki…Could you let go of me?...I'm running out of breath…." Natsu managed to croak out as his soul came out of his body.

"Ohh! Sorry, Hubby~!" She exclaimed and released Natsu.

"T-thanks…" Natsu mumbled and Yuuki turned her head and saw Erza.

"Who are you?" Yuuki tilted her head slightly.

"I am Erza Scarlet. Natsu's….ehh…Natsu's-" Erza was about to complete her sentence when she felt Natsu grab her hand.

"My girlfriend!" Natsu said as he tightened his grip on Erza's hand to reassure her.

'What! Natsu what the hell are you thinking?' Erza thought as she looked at his face for an answer.

Natsu looked at her and smiled, "We came here to take part in the competition, right baby?"

Erza gave him the what-the-hell face. 'Baby…Seriously? …'she thought. Natsu tighten his grip further, signalling her to agree.

Having received the message, Erza said, "Yea…We are here to participate in the contest. Who are you?"

"I am Yuuki. Natsu's friend." Yuuki said.

"You are his friend? She called you 'Hubby~', right? Is she just a friend?" Erza asked, curiously at Natsu.

Natsu, who understand what Erza was doing, said, "Yes, baby. She's just a friend. Believe me, okay?"

"Ok, fine." Erza said.

"You guys want to take part in the competition, right?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeap." Erza and Natsu agreed.

"Good!" Yuuki smiled, before exclaiming, "Manager! I found the last couple!"

"Ok, Natsu, Erza, follow me." Yuuki said, leading the way.

"E-eh…Yuuki you are not upset?" Natsu asked.

"Upset? Over what? That you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Ya…well…you…I thought you liked me?" Natsu ruffled his hair with a small blush.

"No. I don't like you. I just acted like a clingy bitch so that you will get annoyed and find yourself a girlfriend. A screwed up reason, right? But who cares? You always seemed so lonely in school, no matter how much you smile. I just wanted you to stop being so lonely." Yuuki explained and turned to face Erza, "You must take care of him. Don't hurt him. He is really fragile inside."

"E-eh, Yuuki, I am not that fragile, am I?" Natsu asked with a sweat drop.

"Damn right, you are. I remember the time when you cried for hours when Gray went missing during the cross country run." Yuuki grinned.

"S-Shut up! I didn't cry!" Natsu pouted and Erza giggled.

"I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me about it, _baby~_" Erza added, playfully.

"Shut up!" Natsu pouted, terribly while both the girls giggled.

"Ok…Now can the both of you go up the stage to compete?" Yuuki asked and gestured the stage.

"Okay!" Natsu shouted and pulled Erza by her hand up the stage, "Lets win this, Erza!"

"Ok." Erza replied. Natsu held Erza's hand tighter, causing Erza turn her head to face him, "What?"

"Be my girlfriend….For today…" Natsu asked, seriously.

"F-Fine…that means during dinner you will pay for me!" Erza answered with a smile.

"Yosh, lets win this!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Is the participants, ready?" The host asked.<p>

"YES!" All the participants shouted, enthusiastically.

"Okay then lets start the contest! Could all the girls stand behind this wall?" The host said, as he pointed the wall. The wall had eight small circles that allowed something to pass through.

After all the girls had stood behind the wall, the host gave out another instruction, "Girls, please put your left hand out through the holes."

'This is a very simple game. The guys do not know which girl, behind the wall, is their girlfriend. They have to find it out by holding the girls hands. If the guy thinks that the girl that they hold the hand of is their girlfriend, they will raise up their right hand. Simple game isn't it? But there is another disadvantage, the guys are blindfolded!" the host smiled.

The some people in audience went, "Aww" while some others shouted, "Is it even possible to win?"

The host smirked and answered, "With the power of love, everything is possible." The crowd laughed at this remark.

Natsu was the last guy to take part. The third guy managed to get his girlfriend but the others got it wrong. Natsu was starting to get nervous.

"The last guy, please choose your girlfriend!" the host called out and Natsu climbed up the stage.

The first hand he held was cold and small. It didn't seem like Erza's hand. Natsu moved on to the next girl. Her hand had no feeling on him. 'Definitely, not Erza's. On to the next one! ' he thought.

'This girl's hand is rough yet soft, warm too. Her hand fits perfectly with my hand. I found you, Erza. Only you would have a rough hand after all the fighting you do!' Natsu thought and he raised his left hand.

"Are you sure?" the host asked.

"100 percent sure!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin.

"I like your confidence, boy and you're absolutely…." The host said and went to check whether the girl was Erza, "….CORRECT!"

The crowd roared and Natsu removed the cloth covering his eyes, only to find Erza standing in front of him with a smile.

"Good job, lover boy." she smiled.

"Hehe…I knew your hand would be rough!" Natsu grinned.

"Well, there are two couples in a draw now! So, we are going to have another mini contest to decide the winner." the host announced. The crowd roared again.

"But first may I ask the name of the four of you?" The host asked.

"Nagato and my girlfriend Amaya." the first couple introduced themselves.

"Erza and my b-boyfriend Natsu." Erza introduced the both with a small blush.

"My, My, such a shy couple but daring enough to wear matching clothes." The host teased.

"Shut it, or we will shut you!" The both of them exclaimed.

"So synchronised! The power of love." the host teased further and the audience laughed. Natsu and Erza blushed.

"Well, are you guys ready to start the next challenge?" the host asked.

"Yes!" the four of them exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Ok guys look forward to the next chapter and the next mini-game. Reviews also appreciated. They are my drive afterall. XD<p> 


	11. Questions and Answers!

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I love you, guys!

**Important!:**Words in italics is Natsu's thoughts while words in bold is Erza's thoughts.

* * *

><p><span>Recap<span>

"Well, there are two couples in a draw now! So, we are going to have another mini contest to decide the winner." the host announced. The crowd roared again.

"But first may I ask the name of the four of you?" The host asked.

"Nagato and my girlfriend Amaya." the first couple introduced themselves.

"Erza and my b-boyfriend Natsu." Erza introduced the both with a small blush.

"My, My, such a shy couple but daring enough to wear matching clothes." The host teased.

"Shut it, or we will shut you!" The both of them exclaimed.

"So synchronised! The power of love." the host teased further and the audience laughed. Natsu and Erza blushed.

"Well, are you guys ready to start the next challenge?" the host asked.

"Yes!" the four of them exclaimed.

**Questions and Answers!**

"The next game is actually quite simple, too!" the host said, "All you guys need to do is, sit down with your backs facing each other. Then, I will ask a question and you have to write the answer on the whiteboard given to each of you. If your answers are similar, then you get the points. There will be four questions altogether. Isn't it easy?"

"Yes!" the audience answered.

"So are the competitors ready?" the host asked in excitement.

"Yes!" they replied.

"The first question is 'What do you think of school?' Write your answers down. " the host ordered.

'_School eh, Of course it is fighting with Erza'_

Natsu wrote down his answer.

'**Nice question…Most likely with Natsu's brain, he will write down fighting with me so I will write down 'fighting with Natsu'!'**

Erza wrote down her answer.

"Are you'll done?" the host asked peeking at the answers.

"Hai!" the Nagato and Amaya answered while Natsu gave thumbs up and Erza nodded her head.

"Okay let me check your answers!" the host said and went to check on the answers, "Nagato wrote 'Seeing Amaya' and Amaya wrote 'Seeing Nagato'! Wow, what a lovely couple! They received a point!" the host exclaimed as the crowd went 'aww!'.

Amaya turned around an gave Nagato a quick kiss on the cheeks which turned Nagato red. The crowd went 'aww!' again. Erza and Natsu decided to ignore the scene in front of them.

"Now, its Erza's answer… 'Fighting with Natsu' and Natsu's answer is…. 'Fighting with Erza'…What type of couple are you?" the host exclaimed in shock.

"We are different!" they both crossed their arms and smirked, cockily.

"Well, a point for the both of you! Lets move on to the next question." the host said, "What do think of when you hear the word 'blue'?"

'_Blue for Happy!'_

Natsu wrote down his answer.

'**Blue, eh…Something related to Natsu….ah…Happy!'**

Erza wrote her answer down.

"Done?" the host asked. Natsu, Erza, Nagato and Amaya nodded.

"Well…lets see…Nagato and Amaya….you both earned yourself one more point!" the host exclaimed and walked over to Erza and Natsu, "You both earned another point but what is 'Happy'?"

"You mean _who _is 'Happy'?" Natsu glared at the host. The host raised his eyebrow.

"It is Natsu's cat. He is blue in colour." Erza answered as she nudged Natsu, signalling him not be rude.

"Tch…no one, I said no one, insults 'Happy'." Natsu warned the whole crowd, including the host. Everyone gulped in fear.

Erza immediately hit Natsu in the head, "Stop it."

Natsu just glared at Erza and turned away with a pout.

"Wow! The girlfriend just controlled the boyfriend!" whispers were heard from members of the crowd. Erza glared at them and they immediately kept quiet.

"O-Okay…lets continue with the questions!" the host said, "The third question is 'What food would you give a sick person?'"

'_Sick person….Erza brought me Fish Porridge…I wish she would feed me again…A-Ah, Natsu, what the hell are you thinking? Concentrate on the game!'_

Natsu wrote down his answer.

'**I remember buying Fish Porridge for Natsu, that time…I even fed him…And yet he trick me! I feel like killing him, just by remembering the incident!'**

Erza wrote down her answer.

"I see that you all have completed the question! Let me check your answer now!" the host said and checked Nagato's and Amaya's answer, "Porridge….You both have the same answer!"

The crowd cheered and the host made his way towards Natsu and Erza.

"Hmm…you both…have….the….SAME ANSWER! It is Fish Porridge!" the host exclaimed with a thumb up. The crowd cheered.

Natsu turned his head to look at Erza and whispered, "Thanks again…for that day…"

"Why are you telling me this? Did the game screw your head?" Erza mocked.

"I just felt like saying it…" Natsu muttered and turn his head back. Erza smiled.

"Idiot…" Erza mumbled and turn back.

"What are you both whispering over there?" the host asked with a sheepish smile.

"None of your business!" they both shouted.

"My, my…I think, I am going to be deaf." the host said as he rubbed his ears.

"Ok lets get moving to the final question. The final question is a little different. The chicks will be given a question and the guys will be given another question. Is it fine with you all?" the host asked.

"Yes." they all said.

"Yosh! For the girls, 'What is your favourite colour?' and for the guys, 'What is your girlfriend's favourite colour?"

'_What an obvious question.'_

Natsu wrote down his answer.

"**This is the simplest question ever!"**

Erza wrote down her answer.

"Alright! This is the final question and usually most people get this question wrong so lets see what happens!" the host announced and check the answers,"Nagato and Amaya….you guys are absolutely….CORRECT! Congratulations! Now lets see Natsu's and Erza's answers!"

"Oh…Uhm…You guys are absolutely…" the host dragged and the atmosphere tensed up, "….incorrect. Natsu,you, wrote 'red' while Erza wrote 'blue'. Sorry you guys, but you don't win the iPhone…." the host spoke sadly. The crowd went 'ahhh'.

Amaya jumped up in joy and kissed Nagato in the lips, muttering thanks. Erza smiled at the real couple in front of her before looking back at the host, "Oh well…I guess we tried."

"Great! This marks the end of the contest. Nagato and Amaya please follow me to receive the iPhone." the host said and left with them.

"Nice try but too bad!" Yuuki shouted.

"Whatever…" the both answered.

"I need to go now so see you around, Hubby~" Yuuki teased and walked off with one hand in the air. The crowd cleared too leaving Natsu and Erza alone. There was an awkward silence.

"W-we didn't win the iPhone so it means we have to buy another one. Lets go…" Erza broke the silence.

"Ok…" Natsu said as he followed behind Erza, "Hey…wait!"

"What?" Erza asked as she turned around.

Natsu pulled her into a quick hug, "Thanks for trying your best."

"A-ah…ok…"Erza blushed faintly as Natsu released her.

"Yosh…lets buy me a new phone!" Natsu shouted.

"There is no need to talk so loudly!" Erza scolded.

"I don't care, _baby_." Natsu teased, "Remember you are my girlfriend for the day."

"Shut it!" Erza blushed.

"Now you are the one talking loudly." Natsu stated.

"If you want me to buy you that phone, you better shut your trap and follow me." Erza said and walked away.

"HHHHHHai!" Natsu said playfully.

* * *

><p><strong># Few hours later # <strong>

Erza and Natsu were walking down the street. It was turning dark now as it was past 7. Erza had bought for Natsu an iPhone, after his begging and a few blushes. Natsu paid for their dinner and now they were on their way home. Natsu chose to walk Erza home, no matter how much she told him not to.

"Hey, Erza…I was just wondering but what type of guys do you…eh…prefer?" Natsu asked with his hands behind his head.

"Uhm…lets see…ah…how about a guy who is cool, smart, handsome, has good stamina, definitely taller than you, and has blue hair…ya blue hair like Juvia's or maybe slightly darker." Erza replied, her eyes literally glittering, "why ask?"

Natsu frowned; he definitely had no blue hair, "For fun…"

"Okay…I reached my home, already. See you on Monday! Bye, _boyfriend for a day_!" Erza said, entered her house and closed the door.

"I am definitely not smart. Neither do I have blue hair nor am I cool…" Natsu muttered, "Jeez...what am I even thinking of...?"

* * *

><p>So what do you think of this chapter? Was it nice? Review please... :) I decided to start inserting some feelings between the two of them and can you guys guess who does the guy Erza prefer is? I think it is pretty obvious though... ;P<p> 


	12. A Confession Letter!

I am early with this chapter. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Confession Letter?<span>**

"Erza, are you heading home?" Lucy asked, leaning against the shoe drawers, beside Erza.

"Yeah, Lucy. How about you?" Erza asked as she opened her shoe drawer.

"I have to help Juvia and Levy out in the library. You don't usually go home so early so why today? Don't tell me you have a date?" Lucy asked, with a glint in her eyes.

"Date? Are you crazy, Lucy? Mr Wakaba decided to cut the slack off me for a day so I am going home." Erza said and pulled out her shoes from the drawer. An envelope came out with the shoes.

"What is this?" Erza picked up the envelope from the floor.

"Maybe its a confession letter?" Lucy wondered, loudly, "Open it, quickly!"

"A confession letter? I don't think so." Erza stated and flipped open the envelope. She unfolded the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Erza Scarlet,_

_There are certain things I want to talk to you about. Could you meet me in the gym at 3? Please do not bring anybody else. I will be alone too. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Secret Admirer  
><em>

"See! I told you it is a confession letter!" Lucy exclaimed.

"W-what should I do now, Lucy?" Erza asked, with a small blush. Erza was really bad when it comes to things regarding love.

"Meet him! It is going to be 3, soon. Go!" Lucy pushed Erza.

"B-but I-I-" Erza stuttered.

"No buts! Just go!" Lucy pushed Erza off with more strength before adding, "Good luck!"

Erza walked around the courtyard, towards the gym as she held the letter in her while thinking, "I can't believe Lucy asked me to go! I want to go back home! B-But isn't it nice to have a boyfriend for a change?"

Erza entered the gym. It was pitch black. "Anybody, in here?" she called out, nervously. Suddenly, the lights turned on, revealing a hooded figure. His face was covered by the hood of a grey jacket. The most Erza could see was his mouth.

"Hey, Erza Scarlet." the hooded figure said. His voice was cold. It sent chills down Erza's spines.

"H-Hey…I got your letter…Is there something you need to say to me?" Erza asked as she waved the letter in the air.

"Yes. How about taking a sit?" The guy said as he snaked his arm around Erza's waist and led her towards the stool.

'How come he moved so fast? I couldn't see him. Something is definitely not right… Nevermind lets just follow along with him and see what he is up too.' Erza thought and followed him towards the stool.

"How about showing me your face and telling me your name?" Erza offered. The hooded figure smirked and sat on the stool, opposite of Erza.

"Such a cautious person." the hooded figure said and pulled down his hood revealing his face. It was rather normal, except for his blood-shot eyes and black hair. He looked like a devil. Erza felt perspiration, streaming down her cheeks.

"Calm down, Erza. I am not going to kill you. I just want to have a deal with you. My name is Hihara Tatsumi." He said.

'Hihara Tatsumi…I am sure I heard that name before but where? And a deal?' Erza thought before saying, "A deal?"

"Yes. A very simple deal. I want you to…" he paused and his lips formed a malicious smile. Erza was starting to really freak out, "…quit being the student council in return for this photos."

Hihara waved out some photos in the air and tossed it over to Erza. Erza hurriedly, scanned through the photos with wide eyes. Once she was done, she crushed the photos and gritted her teeth with clenched fists.

"How did you get these photos?" Erza spat as she grabbed him by the collar.

"All I needed was a hidden camera in the girls' changing room." he smiled as he pushed Erza's hand of his shirt, "Just agree to the deal and save the girls pride."

"Why don't I just beat the crap out of you, Pervert?" Erza shouted as threw a fist at his face. All he did was pulled out his hand and blocked her attack.

"You are quite feisty. I like it." He licked his lips and punched Erza in the gut. She let out a soft cry before returning to punch him. Again he managed to block it and punched her on the face.

She let a shriek before running towards him with full force. He grabbed hold of her right hand and flipped her over. Laying on the floor, she took Hihara by surprise by biting his leg.

"Ahh! Fuck you, bitch!" he shouted and used another leg to kick her unconscious. Hihara massaged his leg before carrying Erza towards a gym equipment. He tied her, using a rope, to the equipment. After tightening the rope, he licked off the trail of blood coming down her lips before capturing her lips in a kiss, "I hate you, Erza Scarlet. I hate you for running the school with fear, I hate you for being the teachers' pet. I HATE YOU FOR BEING GOOD AT EVERYTHING!"

**# Lets go to Natsu and the others #**

"Guys, this is bad! There is a fight going on and the teacher are having a meeting. Erza is no where to be found!" Levy came running into the library.

"Why are you telling us this? Go find the vice-president, Levy." Natsu said.

"He is useless with fights! Gray help us!" Levy begged. Gray signed and looked at Juvia. Juvia gave a nod of approval and Gray smiled.

"Where?" Gray asked.

"In the gym." Levy said.

Lucy gasped, "Erza is in the gym!"

"What? Why?" Natsu asked in fear.

"She got a letter from a person asking her to him there! It seemed like a confession letter so I asked her to go." Lucy said.

"Damn it! She could be hurt!" Natsu shouted in anger before running off to the gym with a vein popping out of his forehead.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys found it interesting! Reviews appreciated! XD<p> 


	13. Don't hurt him! Hurt me!

Hey guys, I updated again! So two chapters this week! Yipeee!

* * *

><p><span>Recap<span>

"Guys, this is bad! There is a fight going on and the teachers are having a meeting. Erza is nowhere to be found!" Levy came running into the library.

"Why are you telling us this? Go find the vice-president, Levy." Natsu said.

"He is useless with fights! Gray, help us!" Levy begged. Gray signed and looked at Juvia. Juvia gave a nod of approval and Gray smiled.

"Where?" Gray asked.

"In the gym." Levy said.

Lucy gasped, "Erza is in the gym!"

"What? Why?" Natsu asked in fear.

"She got a letter from a person asking her to him there! It seemed like a confession letter so I asked her to go." Lucy said.

"Damn it! She could be hurt!" Natsu shouted in anger before running off to the gym with a vein popping out of his forehead.

**Don't hurt him! Hurt me!**

"Erza!" Natsu shouted as he slammed open the gym door, seeing the bruises on Erza. Hihara smirked.

"The hothead has come. Are you going to give me crap that 'That I'm her rival. I am the only one allowed to hurt her.'?" Hihara asked, before running forward to punch Natsu in the gut. "I don't buy this type of shit!"

Natsu had no time to block the guy's attack thus he slammed against the door. Blood spurted out of his mouth, staining Hihara's uniform. Hihara pulled his hand back and Natsu fell onto the floor.

"I have better things to do now so just die." Hihara said and stomped Natsu in the head causing head to smash into the ground.

Natsu smirked, "You think, I will die so easily…after you hurt Erza!" Natsu pushed Hihara using his head and stood up, wiping the blood dripping from his mouth. Natsu was trembling but he did not care. He charged for Hihara.

"Too slow!" Hihara said and dodge the attack by moving behind Natsu. Hihara kicked Natsu in his back sending him flying towards the metal equipment. Natsu hit himself in the torso and he fell down, groaning in pain. Hihara walked towards Natsu and started kicking him all over the gym. Every time Natsu fell to the ground, Hihara would just kick him up; giving him no time to recover.

"Just give up, Natsu Dragneel." he said, with a cunning smile, "You can't beat me. You are not skilled with Hand-to-Hand combat. I am the champion in boxing. There is no way a kendo ace can beat me."

"I-I don't care who you are…I w-will kill you for h-hurting Erza!" Natsu shouted and punched Hihara. This time, it managed to get him. Hihara was send flying backwards.

"Hehe. I reached your fuse, right?" Hihara said as he stood up and pulled Erza's hair.

"AHHHH!" Erza shrieked as she slowly regained conscious.

"Let go of her, bastard!" Natsu yelled running towards with a fist in the air. His face reflected the amount of hatred he has inside of him.

Hihara just smiled and grabbed hold of Natsu's fist with his free hand, slamming Natsu down with his leg.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted in horror as she watched Natsu slammed to the ground just in front of herself, "Stop it, you want me. Don't hurt him! Hurt me!"

"E-Erza…Don't worry. I won't lose. I will p-protect you. I made a promise and I will keep it…" Natsu said as he tried to stand up, failing the first few times because of his trembling legs but eventually, he stood up.

"Don't you learn?" Hihara spat and moved to the back to allow some space between them.

"Come at me with all you have. Hit me instead of Erza!" Natsu shouted causing a vein to pop on Hihara's forehead. Hihara flew forward and started punching Natsu, all over his upper body. Natsu did not fight back. He took all the attacks without even defending himself.

"Stop it…P-Please, stop it…p-please" Erza sobbed as she watched Natsu, getting hurt, "D-don't hurt h-him"

"Stop what you are doing now." a voice was heard at the door. Erza stopped weeping for a moment and turned her gaze towards the door. Hihara stopped his punching and looked at the door. It was Gray. Natsu smiled and fell onto Erza's lap unconscious. Erza immediately turned her gaze back at Natsu who fell on her lap. His face was badly bruised and bloodied. His uniform was torn and tattered.

"Natsu…"she sobbed.

"Did you come here to get beaten up to the pulp, too, Gray Fullbuster?" Hihara asked.

Gray chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Fighting is not really my thing but I won't let anyone go off easily once they have hurt, Natsu."

"Don't get too cocky, Mr Cool Guy!" Hihara shouted and ran towards.

"Too slow, Mr Pro!" Gray said, dodging the attack. Gray grabbed hold of the back of Hihara's uniform and punched him in the gut. Blood spurted out of Hihara's mouth as he fell on the floor unconscious.

"Ah, I dirtied my shirt!" Gray complained as he walked towards Erza. Erza stared at him in awe.

'Gray just defeated the guy in one hit while Natsu and I got beaten up. Just what in the world is he?' Erza thought.

"Let me help you out of the ropes." Gray said as he untied the ropes.

"Thanks, Gray" Erza managed to croak out after all the crying.

"Don't cry anymore." Gray said as he patted Erza's head. "He will be alright. He isn't going to go down by such an issue."

"B-but…"Erza stuttered.

"No buts, Erza. He will be fine. The teachers will be out of the meeting, soon so bring him to the teachers." Gray said and pointed at Hihara.

"Then, what about Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I will take him to the Nurse Room. You can see him, later." Gray said and picked Natsu up, piggybacking him to the Nurse Room. Erza followed what Gray had told her and dragged Hihara to the teachers.

**# Natsu in the Nurse Room #**

Natsu blinked open his eyes and wondered where he was. His face was bandaged and same goes for his torso. He turned his head only to find Gray sitting there, beside of him.

'G-Gray, how is Erza?" Natsu asked.

"She's alright. Are you sure you should be worrying about her?" Gray asked, "Look at yourself. You are half-beaten up. Could you please, don't act as hero when you can't beat others?"

"You are telling me to live Erza there and let her get injured!" Natsu shouted.

"I never said that. You could have talked your way out instead of fighting. You are not strong enough to protect Erza so don't do something like that. You will only make her more worried. Do you know how mu-" Gray interrupted by the door opening. Erza entered.

"Gray, can I have a word with Natsu?" Erza asked, looking at the ground while her bangs covered her eyes. Natsu stared at Erza.

"Yeah sure…Don't cry too much…"Gray gave Erza a pat on the shoulder and left.

"Erza…" Natsu muttered.

* * *

><p>So how was it? I know I suck at fighting scenes! Sorry about it! Review please!<p> 


	14. Confession Time?

Hey guys! I'm back!

* * *

><p><span>Recap<span>

Natsu blinked open his eyes and wondered where he was. His face was bandaged and same goes for his torso. He turned his head only to find Gray sitting there, beside of him.

'G-Gray, how is Erza?" Natsu asked.

"She's alright. Are you sure you should be worrying about her?" Gray asked, "Look at yourself. You are half-beaten up. Could you please, don't act as hero when you can't beat others?"

"You are telling me to live Erza there and let her get injured!" Natsu shouted.

"I never said that. You could have talked your way out instead of fighting. You are not strong enough to protect Erza so don't do something like that. You will only make her more worried. Do you know how mu-" Gray interrupted by the door opening. Erza entered.

"Gray, can I have a word with Natsu?" Erza asked, looking at the ground while her bangs covered her eyes. Natsu stared at Erza.

"Yeah sure…Don't cry too much…"Gray gave Erza a pat on the shoulder and left.

"Erza…" Natsu muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession time?<strong>

Erza stood in front of the door, looking at ground. Her hands balled into fists. As soon as the door clicked close, tears started flowing down Erza's cheeks.

"Erza…" Natsu muttered softly, and walked towards Erza. Erza did not mention anything. Tears just flow down her cheeks. Natsu stopped in front of Erza and was about to lift her face when Erza carried her hand and slapped him. Slapped him real hard.

Natsu was pushed to the back by the impact but before he could say anything more, Erza grabbed hold of his neck and pulled him into a kiss as tears still continued streaming down.

"Don't do that never again…ever again…" Erza said while kissing Natsu. Natsu, on the other hand, was shock by Erza move.

_Natsu! She is kissing you! Erza Scarlet, the girl you love, is kissing you! C'mon pin her to the wall and kiss her back!_

Natsu was about to pin her to wall when...

_You are not strong enough to protect Erza….You will only make her more worried…_

Natsu stopped. It was true. He loved her but if he can't protect her what's the use. The reason why she was crying now is him. What he can he do when he can't protect her tears?

Natsu clenched his fist in anger. He is not angry over Erza but himself. He grabbed hold of Erza's shoulder and pushed it back, "Erza! What are you doing?"

"….Natsu…I… love you…" Erza muttered, looking down, blushing.

"Erza…I'm sorry!" Natsu bowed.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Erza asked in shock.

"I…I can't love you, Erza." Natsu confessed.

"Why…?" Erza asked, softly.

"I-I already have someone I love!" Natsu shouted, looking Erza in her eyes. Erza blinked.

"You are lying, right?" Erza asked. Her voice soft and broken. She could not accept this.

"I am not. There igs a irl; I already loved, for a long time." Natsu said. Tears started flowing again.

"I am sorry, Erza. I really am…" Natsu said, gingerly. He opened the door and walked out, leaving a crying Erza.

Erza sat against the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest as she buried her head on her legs while sobbing.

The door slid open and Gray entered.

"I am sorry for what the idiot did to you." Gray said and pulled Erza into an embrace. Erza buried her head into his chest and cried her heart out.

"T-thanks, Gray." She muttered through muffled sobs. Gray looked at Erza, pitifully with a frown on his face.

_That Natsu! He is going to get it from me!_

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is short so sorry! I will try to update faster for the next chapter. XD<p> 


	15. Follow My Heart

Hey, guys! I know this is later than usual but it is the fastest I could update. I have exams and I really need to study for them. Sorry about it! X(

This chapter is dedicated to: **Chanzo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Follow My Heart<span>  
><strong>

**~The next day~**

"Yo, Gray!" Natsu exclaimed, waving at Gray as he entered the classroom. Gray turned his head slowly and glared at Natsu. Natsu gulped in fear and quietly walk to his seat which was right in front of Gray.

Natsu started perspiring as he felt that Gray's aura was getting tenser and his glare was piercing through his back. However, luckily for Natsu, Juvia came and settled beside Gray. Gray's glare immediately softened as he looked at Juvia.

"Did I miss something?" Juvia whispered to pointing at Natsu.

"Yes!" Gray whispered harshly, scaring Juvia, "He rejected Erza!"

Juvia gasped, covering her mouth. Gray glared at Natsu and looked back at Juvia, "He deserves a good bashing up later."

Juvia looked at Natsu, thinking about how Erza would have felt. Natsu, knowing that he could not talk to Gray now, looked around the class for a certain redhead, with his hand supporting his head.

_She didn't come. I am sorry, Erza. I didn't mean to do this to you. I won't mind if you hate me._

"Natsu? Is something wrong?" Lucy appeared, shaking Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, Luce," Natsu said, lazily as Lucy sat down beside him, "Just tired."_  
><em>

"Geez! Why are you so lazy?" Lucy hit Natsu in the head. Natsu flinched in pain.

"That hurts!" Natsu rubbed his forehead.

"Natsu...?"Lucy asked softly.

"Ya?" Natsu asked.

"Do you want to go on a da-" Lucy was interrupted by Gildarts who entered the class.

"Everyone get back to your seats!" he shouted and within a second everyone was back at their own place. Gildarts looked around for absentees.

"Erza's absent. That's surprising. Oh well, demons still need rest." Gildarts said. Most of them laughed, knowing that Gildarts gets scared of Erza, sometimes. Natsu looked out of the window, sadly.

"Alright, settle down. You guys know that you have exams coming in one month time?" Gildarts, asked more seriously.

"Yes!" The class replied.

"Great!" Gildarts smiled, " Let me drill you!"

"AHH!" The class shrieked, knowing how torturous Gildarts lessons were. Natsu could not pay attention in class. There was only one thing on his mind: Erza Scarlet.

* * *

><p><strong>~Break time~<strong>

"Natsu could I talk to you?" Lucy asked, once again, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Luce, but Natsu is coming with me now!"Gray apologized and dragged Natsu by his shirt collar out of the room.

"Let go of me, Gray!" Natsu yelled and struggled. Gray pulled up at the rooftop and threw Natsu at wall. Natsu flinched as he hit the wall.

"What was that for?" Natsu yelled.

"Erza...Why did you do that to her?" Gray shouted.

Natsu smirked, "So this is what this is about?She said she like me but i said I love someone else. No problem, here." Natsu said in like it was a fact. Gray gritted his teeth.

"Bastard!" he shouted, yanking his shirt up, "Why would you do that? You love her, don't you?"

Natsu pushed Gray's hand away, "You got it wrong. I love Lisanna not Erza."

Gray growled, "Lisanna is never going to come back."

"I don't care!" Natsu yelled before running off. Gray sighed.

_Why did it have to turn out like this?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Back with Natsu~<strong>

_Why did this shit happen? All I did was reject her, right? I am the one suffering here. I am the one who rejected her knowing that I love her!_

Natsu ran as fast as his legs could carry, through the corridors. Tears streaming down, his cheeks.

_Why does it even matter to Gray? She is not is girlfriend! Questioning me for her? I have known him for so many years yet he cares about Erza? But I'm not angry with him or Erza. Why am I so frustrated with myself?_

More tears were falling down, blurring his eyesight. Suddenly, a huge figure appeared in front of him.

"AHH!" Natsu shouted as he banged into the figure. He felt as though he hit a metal pole.

"Oww...That hurt!"Natsu rubbed his forehead.

"Why are you crying, Natsu?" Gildarts, the huge figure asked.

"Nothing old man. Its none of your business." Natsu said and stood up before walking away.

Gildarts smiled, "Natsu, just follow your heart."

"Huh?What does that mean?" Natsu turned around.

Gildarts just waved a hand in the air and walked away,"Figure it out yourself."

_Follow my heart?_

* * *

><p>Chapter done!^^ I will again try my best to update soon. I still have exams to concentrate on but oh well, it is part of life.<p> 


	16. What My Heart Tells Me & A New Guy

Hey guys! I'm back with an update! My exams are also over! Yippee! This chapter is over 2,500 words! Its a bonus after a long waiting time.

* * *

><p>Recap<p>

"Why are you crying, Natsu?" Gildarts, the huge figure asked.

"Nothing, old man. Its none of your business." Natsu said and stood up before walking away.

Gildarts smiled, "Natsu, just follow your heart."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Natsu turned around.

Gildarts just waved a hand in the air and walked away, "Figure it out yourself."

_Follow my heart?_

* * *

><p><strong>What My Heart Tells Me &amp; A New Guy<strong>

Natsu P.O.V

'Its been two weeks since the incident. Erza has been avoiding me, ever since. Gray tells me it is natural after what I did to her. Maybe I shouldn't have been that hard on her. Maybe I should have just told her the real reason. Natsu, why are you so STUPID!' I thought as I punched the punching bag. The punching bag tore apart, shocking me.

"Ahh! The old geezer is going to kill me!" I freaked out for a short moment before calming down, "What does follow your heart means?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" A matured voice asked, from the door. I turned around and found a muscular, tall man looking at me with a smirk.

"Ahh! Glidarts!" I quickly scrambled, hiding the punching bag behind my back before smiling sheepishly at the said man.

"You broke another punching bag, didn't you?" Glidarts sighed. I smiled sheepishly and ruffled my hair.

"When are you going to make up?" Glidarts asked and moved forward to settle down beside me.

"H-huh? What do you mean?" I asked, confused. I have never been the brightest student.

"When are you going to apologise to Erza and make up?" Glidarts shook his head.

My mood sunk. 'Why this topic? Why couldn't we talk about ice-cream or something?' I wondered.

"I don't know what you are talking about, old man." I acted dumb. I want to avoid this as much as possible.

"Don't pretend, Natsu. You know what I'm talking about. Could you just follow your heart and make up with Erza. I hate having a tense atmosphere when I teach." he said.

"Follow my heart, follow my heart, and follow my heart? What do you keep saying that?" I shouted, standing up. It was pissing me off. Every time I ask this question, he brushes it off.

"Calm down, Natsu." Glidarts calmly said, "You are really dumb aren't you?"

'W-WHAT?" I exclaimed, with fumes coming out of my head.

"You don't even get the meaning of 'follow your heart'? I wonder why Erza fell for you." Glidarts kicked my leg causing me to fall down on my butt.

"O-oww! What was that for?" I shouted again, with a tick visible on my forehead.

"Keep your volume down!" He silenced me by karate chopping my head. I winced in pain and rubbed my head with tears threatening to fall.

"One day, I will beat you u-up, Glidarts!" I stuttered.

He smiled in return, "First, think of Erza."

"What am I supposed to do now? She hates me, now." I mumbled and looked away, with my hands holding my feet.

"She doesn't hate you and she never will. She is just upset and you know why." he said.

I frowned, "I should have told her the real reason, right?" Glidarts smiled.

"You shouldn't have told her you like someone else. It will hurt her. You should have just told her wait. If you would have explained that you were not sure whether you love her, she would have waited," Glidarts smile was replaced with an annoyed look, "But you had to mess it all up!"

I backed off a little and said, "I am not so good with these issues."

"Like I can't see it." Glidarts stated. I glared at him.

"But, old man, I am still not sure about it." I looked away again. Glidarts sighed.

"Let me ask you some questions." Glidarts said and I nodded, "Why did you want to rescue Erza when that Hihara guy attacked her?"

"Cause I didn't want her to get hurt. Anybody in the right mind will rescue her, right?" I asked, not really sure about it myself.

Glidarts smirked, "But you are her rival, we should know that she would be able to handle that guy."

"But she wasn't able to! So I went there!" I argued.

"But you didn't know that she couldn't handle the guy until you went there." Glidarts pointed out.

"Gah! It doesn't mean anything, old man!" I shouted, not wanting to lose to him.

"Then why do you even want to know the type of guy she prefers?" Glidarts asked.

"H-how did you even that?" I asked, surprised by how much he knows about what happened between the both of us.

"I have my own means, Natsu," Glidarts smirked, "Just answer my question."

I blushed, "I was just curious."

"Then why are you blushing?" Glidarts asked, "And when Erza described her ideal guy, didn't your face droop?"

"No! It didn't!" I shouted again.

"C'mon, Natsu. Just admit it!" Glidarts shouted, his patience wearing thin.

"Bu-" I was interrupted by Glidarts.

"No buts!" Glidarts lowered his voice, "Do you love her or not?"

I looked away and muttered, "…I do…"

Glidarts smiled and stood up while pulling me up, "Go and tell her."

Glidarts shoved me out of the dojo and threw me my sweater, "Don't be a coward. That is not the Natsu, I know!"

I felt some sort of energy circling my body. Glidarts' words gave me determination. I must tell Erza what I feel! I ran over to her house and called her when I reached it.

* * *

><p><span>Erza's P.O.V<span>

"Nothing is better than a hot shower, on a cold day like today." I mumbled and dried my hair. Suddenly, my phone rang.

'Who could it be?' I thought as not many actually call me. I picked up my phone which was lying on the bed, clicked the green button and pressed it against my ear.

"Hey Erza." A familiar, warm voice said.

"What do you want?" I replied, harshly.

"Don't hang up on me, Erza. I have something to tell you. Could we go somewhere?" Natsu said. I could feel the determination in his voice but why was he determine, I did not know.

Even though I was eager to know why he was determined, my answer was, "No."

"I knew that would be your answer. I am waiting under your house." Natsu replied, surprising me. I walked over, to my window and peeked. Natsu was standing there looking at me. His eyes boring into mine, melting me. I blushed faintly and scurried to close the curtain.

"Get lost, Natsu. I have schoolwork to complete." I said, ending the call and tossed my phone onto my study table. I picked up my notebook and started working on my questions. My phone vibrated and rocked the table. I unlocked my phone and realise that I had received a message from Natsu. I pressed a button, revealing the text.

To: Erza

I will be waiting, until you come.

From: Natsu

Stay all you want, Natsu. I am not going to come down. I continued with my work, ignoring his message.

~2 hours later~

I stretched and tilted my head, taking a quick glance at my green digital clock hanging on the wall. It said 6 pm. I don't think he will be waiting for me, anymore. He has no patience and it has been 2 hours. I got up from my chair and walked over to the window, slightly opening my curtains.

I peeped outside, only to find Natsu sitting there. I frowned. It was cold outside. Was he trying to catch a cold? I can't let that happen. As a student council president, I must make sure he doesn't do such stupid acts. I picked up my phone and placed it in my jeans pocket before walking down my house stairs.

"Mum, I'm going out for a while!" I shouted and closed the front door. Natsu got up and looked at me with his bright smile.

"I knew you would come!" He said and I glared in response.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I just came down here to ask you to get lost." I said. Natsu's smile soon changed to a frown.

"Erza, I know you are angry with me. I don't care but I need a chance to explain myself. I just want to have a small talk with you. Can you come with me, please?" Natsu begged. I had never seen him look so sad before, his eyes looked so pitiful. I stared at him for a while, considering my choices.

"Only for short while." I said and opened the gate.

"Thanks, Erza!" He exclaimed, happily and joined his place, beside me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, crossing my arms. I choose not to look at him.

"To the park." he replied.

"Alright." I muttered under my breath. Silence followed after that. I could feel that Natsu always wanted to say but ends up sighing softly. This caught my interest. I knew he had something important to say. Some part of me was wishing that he would say he likes me but the other was opposite. I felt nervous and I could feel my body tensing up.

~15 minutes later~

We reached the park and he hadn't even spoken a word. By now, I was starting to freak out.

"Na-," I was interrupted by his hand covering my mouth.

"Let me buy something to eat first…Give me time, I will tell you Erza." he said, looking into my eyes.

I brushed his hand off and nodded my head. He smiled and went off to buy some hot, sweet potatoes from the cart shop. I stood there waiting for him to return, scanning the surroundings. The last time I came here was the time I was searching for Natsu. How I wished I could go back to that time but no use fretting over it now.

I sighed and looked back at Natsu only to realise that he was just ordering the sweet potatoes. I should take a seat first.

I spun around only to hit a guy. He spilled his drink onto me and I backed off in shock.

"S-sorry!" the guy said. I looked up at him and my eyes widen. He was a tall muscular guy with medium built body. He also had green eyes and prominent features of blue hair and a red tattoo across his right eye.

"I am really sorry! Please forgive me!" He said again and I just stared at him in awe. Was it me or did I just meet my ideal guy.

"Here have my sweater to cover the spill from sight." He said, stripping off his sweater. He was about to cover me with his sweater when someone pulled me away. I turned my head slightly to see who had pulled me and I saw Natsu. He was glaring at the blue-headed guy.

"I can take it from here." Natsu said, firmly and took my hand, pulling me away. I shot a final glance at the azure-headed guy and saw him smiling at me. I couldn't help but let out a small smile before he disappeared from my sight. Natsu pulled to a stop and he stripped out of his sweater and placed it over me.

"Wear it." he said and I complied. I wore his sweater and I could faintly smell his scent.

"Thanks." I mumbled in appreciation. Natsu smiled in response.

"Say Erza…I wanted to tell you something…" Natsu ruffled his hair, "I want… to…tell…that….-"

I interrupted him, "Could you just get to the point?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I-" A thunder was heard and suddenly it started raining cats and dogs. I grabbed Natsu's hand and immediately sprinted to the nearby shelter. By the time we reached the shelter, we were already soaked to the bone. There was no one in the shelter except the two of us. The shelter was supported by grey poles and the roof was made out of transparent plastic to prevent rain from entering.

I sat down on the bench and started wiping myself. It was cold. Suddenly, I felt two arms snake around my waist. I turned and found Natsu holding me.

"You're warm." He said and laid his head on my shoulder. I felt the temptation to hold him back but I needed to control myself. I pushed him away from me.

"Could you just tell me what you wanted to say?" I asked, stoically. He smiled; well it was more of a smirk.

"Not until I get some warmth." he said and pulled me into another tighter hug. I tried to fight back but his grip was stronger. He pulled my head and rested it on his shoulders. The moment my chin touched his shoulder, my facial features softened. I shift myself closer to him and gripped the back of his shirt gently

I could feel him smile. "I feel better now." he whispered. I blushed.

What he was doing was making me fall more in love with him but I wanted to forget about it. I immediately backed off. "Natsu, we should stop. I don't want to fall in love any further with you."

Natsu pulled away, "About that, I have something to te-"

Just when he was about to get to the point, someone ran into the shelter. I turned around to look and I found the blue-headed guy from before. He looked at us in shock before smiling.

"Am I disturbing something?" he asked, innocently.

I sensed that Natsu was about to shout so I quickly replied, "No."

Natsu grunted and turned away.

"Is your shirt fine?" the guy asked me.

"Ya, don't worry about it." I replied and he smiled.

"My name is Jellal Fernandes." he said, holding out his hand, much to my surprise.

I took hold of his hand and said, "I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet and this is Natsu Dragneel."

"Erza Scarlet? You mean the president of Magnolia High?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, that's me!" I said proudly.

"Great! I am transferring to Magnolia High, tomorrow will be my first day. Could you tell me more about the school?" Jellal asked.

"You can always learn about it tomorrow." Natsu grunted, rudely. I immediately sent a glare at him to shut him up. At times like this my president's pride kicks in.

"I don't mind at all." I said, "Tell me what you want to know."

"Well…" he started naming his questions and I answered them to the best of my knowledge.

* * *

><p><span>Natsu P.O.V<span>

Erza was answering that Jelly guy's question, ignoring the fact that I was there. Should I just grab her and kiss her?…Maybe not. I don't want to get slapped in the face again.

"Do you understand?" Erza asked the blue guy.

"Yes. Why don't we go to the café? The rain stopped and it would be a better place to dry up and keep warm." he suggested to Erza. I looked up and realised that the rain had really stopped. Then I turn my head to look at Erza who stood up.

"That's a great idea. I know a great café nearby." she said with a smile. Was she really ignoring the fact that I was there and staring at her? I still needed tell her that I love her!

That blue head also stood and said, "Surprise me!" They both then shared a laugh which I had no idea why.

"Well, follow me then!" Erza said and walked away. The blue head also followed suite. She really forgot about me. They both were laughing happily even though they have like met only 15 minutes ago. I frowned at the scene unfolding before me. They looked so perfect for each other. He was taller and has better looks. He also had a tattoo which makes him cooler than me and worse of all he had blue hair. Erza loves the colour, blue!

I looked at the ground and sighed, "What did I do to deserve this? First, I lost Lisanna. Now I feel like I'm going to lose Erza."

* * *

><p>Hehe! Jellal's in the picture now! Lets see how the story unfolds! X)<p>

Reviews appreciated!


	17. I Want You To Tell Her

Hey, readers! I'm back after a long time. Sorry for not being able to update this story for a long time. I have been seriously busy and I had a small writers block with this chapter. :( Sorry,really sorry! Btw, this story is beta read by **Chanzo**! He became my beta reader! X) Enough of my rambling, I present you my latest chapter! X)

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

Erza was answering that jelly dude's question, ignoring the obvious fact that I was there… watching. Should I just grab her and kiss her?…oh who am I kidding, that would be a terrible idea. I'm not trying to earn a second slap across the face. That last one hurt.

"Do you understand?" Erza asked, facing her azure-haired partner.

"Yes. Why don't we go to the café? The rain has died out and the café would be a good place to warm up amid this winter cold." he suggested to Erza in his clean, smooth and intellectual voice.

I then looked up into the gray, seemingly lifeless sky and came to the realization that the rain truly had stopped. A moment later, I couldn't help but turn my head to look at Erza, who stood up.

"That's a great idea. I know a splendid café nearby, actually." she said with a warm smile.

Holy crap someone please tell me she had poor vision because she didn't even notice me the whole time I stood there looking right at her! Damn it, I still need to explain my true feelings to her!

_Damn it all_.

That fat-headed stupid overrated Jellal guy also stood and said in an enthusiastic manner, "Surprise me!" They then both shared a laugh, one that annoyed me and set me to a bubbling boil.

"Well, follow me then" Erza directed and walked away, her azure-haired partner following suite.

She really did forgot about me. They both were laughing as happy as gay rabbits even though they met only fifteen minutes ago. I couldn't help but unveil a droopy, miserable funny-faced frown at the scene unfolding before me. There was no doubt about it, they looked so perfect for each other. He was taller and had the better looks. He even had a tattoo which by default makes him cooler than me, and should I even mention his God-forsaken hair. Erza loves that color which I have come to hate in the past fifteen minutes: blue!

I looked at the depressed ground and sighed, "What did I do to deserve this? First, I lost Lisanna. Now, I feel like I'm going to lose Erza."

**I Want You to Tell Her**

The tall, clean-cut azure-haired fellow known as Jellal Fernandes waved his hand enthusiastically into the air and made his farewell before departing from the café. Having just received a call, he was required to leave. Erza was left sitting to her lonesome in the refreshing, toasty café, sipping into her small cup of coffee. Moving a bang from out of her eye and slipping out a sigh, she turned her head and peered out of the hazy window and wondered. Suddenly, she felt as though she was missing something. Thinking about it, she received a warm sensation.

Erza clinged onto the warm sweater held within her arms which she had been wearing. Bringing it closer and examining it, with wide eyes she came to a revelation upon remembering who it belonged to.

"Oh shit! I forgot about Natsu!" Erza inwardly gasped. She then immediately went to pay the bill, not faltering in speed while she exited the store with one objective in her mind: Finding Natsu.

She decided, instinctively, that the first place she should check was none other than his house. Fortunately, she had saved the message from Levy a while back which contained Natsu's address. Briskly, she strode towards his house while a million ways to apologize to him sprang up in her mind. It was extremely rude of her to leave Natsu there, and she regretted it, but at times her preppy, presidential pride got the best of her.

Pondering over the matter, as well as Natsu's whereabouts, she reached the riverbank local to Natsu's house. Upon getting closer to the body of water, she was able to make out the exact person she was looking for. Upon a convenient park bench, Natsu was casually seated with his hands supporting his head, which was tilted up towards the night sky; a thoughtful expression in his face. Erza was two seconds from sprinting towards him and enveloping him in a tight hug before noticing that boyish salamander wasn't alone. There, seated beside him was a blonde-haired beauty holding Happy in her lap.

"Lucy…" Erza mumbled, giving in to a frown as she watched the scene before her. Without further hesitation, she immediately concealed herself behind the pillar of a small house as she watched them. Normally, Erza would have no problem with walking up to the couple and saying, "hey can I speak with Natsu in private?" but this time was different. Unlike any previous time, she loved him, which stemmed the unfamiliar feeling known as _jealousy_. She was frustrated with her ignorance as to why Lucy was there with Natsu this late in the night.

"Is Lucy his girlfriend?" she asked herself, receiving no answer while she continued to watch them.

This was something she _definitely _needed to know, however, from the distance between herself and them, she could not hear anything aside from the crickets sounding through the night, and the sloshing of the water. She would have to leave it all in the hands of interpretation.

"Natsu, is there something wrong?" Lucy asked as she bent forward to look into the salamander's mopey face.

"Nothing, Lucy," Natsu muttered, maintaining his focus at the starry night sky with his soulless eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Natsu. I have known you since middle school. I can tell when you are upset or not, no point in trying to hide it from me." Lucy said as she turned back to face the sky. Happy purred, curling up on the blonde's lap, and falling asleep moments later.

"Its nothing, Lucy. Really," Natsu replied in an attempt at reassuring her a second time. The blondie sighed, exhaling a whiff of air into the cold atmosphere.

"It hurts me, Natsu, to know you do not trust me enough to open up to me about your problems." Lucy muttered, sadly.

"Lucy!"Natsu jolted around to look at her, "It isn't that I don't trust you, you're one of my closest friends… but, but… this problem…Its...just…I have to solve it myself… I hope you understand."

"But Natsu, you can always share your problems with me, no matter how terrible you may think they are. I'm here for you" Lucy said. Natsu then unveiled a large grin at Lucy, causing her to blush faintly.

"Thanks!" Natsu exclaimed, embracing her in a tight hug. Lucy was taken aback but soon gave in to the hug.

She hugged him more tightly, burying her head into the his toned chest, "Natsu, I.. I need to tell you something."

Surprised by Lucy's sudden, emotional shift, Natsu was willing to hear her out. He didn't want to be another Erza and walk away without hearing her out. That reminded him just how boiling his ambivalent emotions were regarding Erza's recent actions.

_Damn Erza_.

"What is it, Lucy?" Natsu asked, holding the nervous girl back, searching for an answer in her unusual expression. He certainly was no mind reader, or skilled with reading the emotions of girls in general.

Lucy's face flushed into a brighter hue until it became a bursting cherry red just before opening her trembling lips and stuttering, "N-Natsu, I… I th-think I l-lo─."

"You what?" he asked, becoming nervous with the sudden tension pushing down atop him.

"I think I'm in love with you," she forced the words from her mouth with irresistible glittering cat eyes as her gaze met her pink-headed companion's.

A dead, awkward silence caught the two by surprise as it cloaked itself over the environment, leaving Natsu's head spinning with revelations as he searched for a response. He knew he could not return Lucy's feelings, for his heart had already been stolen from someone else. And then in a flash, happiness took over Natsu's complexion as Lucy buried her face deep into his chest in desperation to hide her burning embarrassment.

"Lucy…" Natsu said empathetically, with a special understanding unmatched by the relationship he held with any other friend while released Lucy from his hold, taking a look into her face with a warm smile.

"Lucy, what you just said means more to me than you could imagine, but I'm afraid I just can't return those feelings. There is already someone who holds my love, although you may not approve," he said with a playful grin before continuing, "I'm sorry, Lucy." Natsu said kindly, which saddened Lucy despite his efforts to avoid.

Natsu frowned childishly, "Do not be sad, Lucy, please. This does not change a thing; we are still best friends ya know!"

Lucy let herself slip into a sort of emo state for a brief moment, but after taking Natsu's assuring words to mind, she soon smiled and departed from the hug.

"You think I will be sad because of one rejection? A woman of my charm can get a guy any time" Lucy teased with a smile, punching Natsu's arm playfully. It truly did hurt her, but she knew that if Natsu rejected her, it only proved that he was not her Prince Charming. The right man would come, she knew, even if it would take days, months, or even years for him to find her.

Natsu grinned, "That's the super Lucy that I know! You don't fall for guys! Hahaha!"

Lucy's smile dropped just as her warm expression was replaced by a cold, dangerous glare which was pointed in Natsu's direction.

"And what was that supposed to mean, HMMM?" She asked dangerously, her angered face looming over Natsu while he shrunk back in fear, sweat raining down his nape.

"N-n-nothing, nothing at all Lucy!" he pleaded before his merciless judge.

"Good." Lucy nodded plainly, rotating her head in the direction of the sparkling sky with a smile. Natsu released a sigh of relief and turned to mimic Lucy's actions.

"Say Natsu, who is that girl that you love? I'm rather curious" Lucy said, maintaining her gaze in the sky.

Natsu smiled with a hint of sadness, "Its Erza," he said, a feeling of stressing anxiety overtaking him just as he uttered the name.

"Erza?" Lucy exclaimed in high-pitched shock, "You two never- I repeat never- ever get along!"

"I know but I still love her. The times I spent fighting with her makes me feel that I'm not alone. She makes me happy." Natsu said with a small smile.

'What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked empathetically, "Have you confessed?"

Natsu's expression gave way to one of guilt while he ruffled his hair, "Well, hehe, about that…"

Soon afterward Natsu had explained everything to his good blonde friend, using the time when Erza made her shocking confession as a starting point, and ending with his current gloomy situation.

"You rejected her? And furthermore, in such a hurting way!" Lucy shouted in disbelief, "You big, fat-headed idiot!"

"Gah I'm sorry!" Natsu replied in an equally loud tone, bringing his hand against his forehead, "I wasn't sure I loved her at that time… And I don't even know how to reject somebody!" Natsu explained in his defense.

Lucy swatted her hand against her face in annoyance which produced a clear _slap_ sound, "Geez.. you men…" she started in an irritated tone, "you could have just asked for more time…sheesh…unfortunately, what is done is done. Are you going to let that jelly dude steal her away from you? I hear he's pretty kinky" she added with instigative purpose.

To Lucy's success, Natsu scowled, "I don't know. That dude seems like the ideal guy for Erza, he's tall, good-looking, and everything that I'm not" he mumbled. "I'm beginning to think he may be better for her" he lied. "From what I can tell, Erza seems like she has already taken a liking towards him."

A bold tick mark formed upon Lucy's forehead as her anger surfaced. "That is where you are wrong, Natsu!" Lucy scolded in a shouting tone, standing up while her shadow loomed over the poor guy. Taking a step before Natsu and bending forward so that her face was only inches from his own, her wary eyes bore into his. Happy, who had fallen down from Lucy's lap amid the event, relocated in Natsu's own lap, falling asleep almost instantly.

"You blind fool, Natsu!" the blonde scolded, sending shame into him, "Don't you see, Erza, _unfortunately_," she added in annoyance, "isn't the type of girl who would love a guy and suddenly quit loving him even after being rejected by him. Remember when you hugged her under the shelter, and how she hugged you back?" Isn't that enough to show that she still likes you?" Lucy asked.

"I… I forced her to hug me…" Natsu replied shamefully, directing his gaze towards the earth beneath his feet.

"Boy is he stubborn…" she thought to herself, looking at him as if he were a tremendous mess in need of a good cleaning.

"But would the Erza you knew before hug you? She didn't just walk away, ignoring you. Natsu, she still likes you, its as obvious as your hair. It must have been her undying presidential pride which made her answer the jelly man's question. You know how much she loves the school and how much pride she puts into her job don't you?" Lucy asked, hoping to have achieved some sort of progress with this rock-headed buffoon before her.

"I know… but…" Natsu mumbled, feeling sorry for himself.

"No buts, Natsu!" she swiftly interrupted, "you are going to confess to Erza soon, as in when I say so! You got that?" Commander Lucy ordered, directing her index finger towards him.

"I will try…" Natsu answered in sadness.

"Geez, you are such a coward." Lucy commented, crossing her arms and tilting her head away, anticipating his angered response.

Immediately, the gloomy Natsu glared at her, "Who are you calling a coward? I ain't a coward."

"The Natsu I know, wouldn't be scared of confessing. Even I did it." Lucy stated firmly, not a trace of regret in her voice.

"Well that's because you aren't a normal girl." Natsu scoffed, crossing his arms and making a _hmph_ sound.

"That's rude!" Lucy shouted, "I am a perfectly normal girl!"

Laughing aloud, Natsu chuckled "I guess you are from time to time."

"Whatever, Natsu. I want you to confess to her you hear me? Do it for me as well as yourself" Lucy said, taking a seat next to him once again.

"Alright, I will." Natsu replied with a joyous smile, a new boost of confidence running through his veins.

Lucy returned her friend's grin and jabbed her fist into his shoulder playfully, "That's the Natsu I know and adore!"

The so-called tough pink-headed guy infamously known as The Salamander throughout all of Magnolia couldn't help but blush at the statement. However, a certain someone couldn't help but rage in anger at the couple she bore witness to.

"They were…they were hugging! What the hell!" the Titania, giving in to her horrid temper, shouted in disbelief, turning and leaving the scene, "I can't believe Lucy was Natsu's girlfriend all along, I'm so stupid for not realizing it!" she continued to rage, storming off in the distance, "and I can't believe Lucy didn't tell me anything! Damn that Natsu for playing with me like that! Acting like he needed me, hugging me, and even trying to kiss me! Hmph!" Erza said, infuriated, while she departed from the dusky riverbank.

"I'm not returning that selfish bastard's filthy, wretched God-damn sweater to him!" She shouted in undeniable outrage as she hurled the sweater into the dustbin just beside her, stomping away and creating an earthquake while her head fumed like an erupting volcano.

* * *

><p>Phew! Its done! Was it nice? Please Review! Don't stop reviewing because of my late update! *begs* Thanks! I hoped you enjoyed it! XD<p> 


	18. Plans For Confession

Oh gosh! Its been ages, like really ages! I feel like a dinosaur now! I'm sorry for not updating earlier! Forgive me,again!

Anyway i should move on to the story!

* * *

><p>Recap<p>

"They were…they were hugging! What the hell!" the Titania, giving in to her horrid temper, shouted in disbelief, turning and leaving the scene, "I can't believe Lucy was Natsu's girlfriend all along, I'm so stupid for not realizing it!" she continued to rage, storming off in the distance, "and I can't believe Lucy didn't tell me anything! Damn that Natsu for playing with me like that! Acting like he needed me, hugging me, and even trying to kiss me! Hmph!" Erza said, infuriated, while she departed from the dusky riverbank.

"I'm not returning that selfish bastard's filthy, wretched God-damn sweater to him!" She shouted in undeniable outrage as she hurled the sweater into the dustbin just beside her, stomping away and creating an earthquake while her head fumed like an erupting volcano.

* * *

><p><strong>Plans For Confession<strong>

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy called out as she ran into the classroom towards his table.

"What?" Natsu asked as he walked over to his place, pulling out his chair to settle down.

"Have you confessed to Erza?" Lucy asked, softly.

Natsu looked at her with exasperation, "Are you crazy? We only talked about this issue yesterday and you think I would immediately confess?"

"This means you haven't, right?" Lucy asked as she grabbed hold of Natsu shoulders, looking into his eyes.

Natsu nodded in response.

Lucy heaved a sigh of relief, releasing her hold on Natsu's shoulders, "That's good to hear."

Natsu looked at her incredulously, "How is it good? I'm currently depressed about it."

Lucy smiled and walked over to settle herself beside Natsu, "I know how to get you and her alone for a confession. I figured that you might have problem getting her alone."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, pulling his chair closer to Lucy, with anticipation.

At the sudden closeness, Lucy's cheeks redden slightly. Luckily for her, Natsu was obvious to many things. However, it did not go unnoticed by a ginger-headed playboy, who was boiling inwardly. Loke knew he could not do anything, sadly. Natsu was one of his best friends but it never appeared to his mind to tell Natsu of his crush.

"W-well, in two more days, we will be having a week's vacation, right?" Lucy placed out a question.

"Yes…So?" Natsu inquired further.

"I have organised a trip to the beach. We can go there as a group and you can confess. What do you say?" Lucy asked eager of Natsu's response.

Natsu looked away, ruffling his hair, "Hmmm….I agree!" he replied as he turned back to face Lucy with a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

Lucy beamed, proudly of herself to able to come up with such an amazing suggestion.

"But Lucy I got a question…" Natsu asked, sheepishly in chibi form.

"What?" Lucy tilted her head. She always found Natsu adorable when he when blushing or acting innocent.

"You are paying for the whole trip, right?" He asked, his cheeks reddening faster.

Lucy's eyes widened for a moment before she starting laughing out loud, "Geez, Natsu! Of course!"

Natsu grinned, "Thanks, Luce!"

Just at that moment, the door slid open loudly; A sign that the demon president has arrived.

"Everyone, get back to your seats!" her harsh voice bounced off the walls.

In a flash, everybody scurried back to their respective places.

Natsu was about to smile at Erza before he realized that Jellal was entering behind her. He frowned but Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

Seeing this exchange by the corner of her eyes, Erza bit her lips. How she wished she could slap Lucy's hand away. She glared at them before walking off to her seat.

Not long after that, the teacher arrived and lesson started proper.

**~Lunch Break at Rooftop~**

"So who do you plan on inviting, Lucy?" Juvia asked as she chewed on her sandwich with her boyfriend, sitting beside her.

"Hmmm….i haven't thought about it though…" Lucy said.

Natsu who sat cross-legged opposite Lucy, said, "No JELLAL!"

Juvia and Lucy giggled, "Definitely not. We are not trying to get you both apart. Our sole aim is to get you guys together."

Natsu smiled at his friends, "Thanks, guys! I can never get better friends like you guys!"

"So who are you going to bring along?" Gray asked again.

"You, Juvia, Natsu, Erza… That's all the people I have in mind," Lucy said, with her finger on her chin.

"How about Loke?" Gray asked.

"What about him?" Lucy asked, irritably.

"Aren't you gonna invite him?" Natsu asked, sadly.

Lucy looked at Natsu for a moment before pitying him, "Fine."

"Yipee! So it is you, me, Erza, Ice Stripper, Juvia and Loke!" Natsu exclaimed, with a fist in the air.

"But how are we gonna get Erza to tag along?" Gray asked.

"I think Natsu should handle it." Juvia said.

"Me?" Natsu, asked pointing a finger at himself.

"Yeah, you! Who else do you think can get her to come along?" Juvia said.

Natsu pouted, "I thought Gray can…"

"Now he can't, so you go! Make sure she agrees or there will be no use of this trip." Juvia chided.

"Okay…" Natsu sighed as he got up to head for the student council room.

As Natsu exited from rooftop, Gray said, "He is the only person who will be able to convince Erza to follow."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Now Gray, please be a gentleman and invite Loke." She said glaring swords at him for suggesting Loke to come along.

Gray gulped and bullets of perspiration traveled down his face, in the next second, he was off on his heels to find Loke.

Juvia just shook her head at Gray's action, before saying, "Loke is not all that bad, Lucy. He is a decent chap."

Lucy just stared at Juvia in awe for the sudden topic.

**~Outside Student Council Room~**

'Ok Natsu, you can do it! All you need to do is to persuade her to tag along!' Natsu inwardly said, shaking his body a little before opening the door to the room.

"Yo, Erza!" Natsu exclaimed as he entered the room. But the moment, he saw the scene in front of him, he clenched his fist. Jellal was straddling Erza's waist and she was pulling into his collar.

The moment Erza turned her head and saw Natsu, her eyes widened and she pushed Jellal off.

"Natsu, this is not what you are thinking." She hurriedly denied, and stood up.

Natsu just stared at her and turned his gaze at Jellal. Jellal stood there in shock.

"Tch!" Natsu cursed, turning around and leaving the room.

Erza bit her lips and ran after Natsu, not giving a single look at Jellal.

"Natsu, wait!" Erza shouted and caught Natsu's hand, pulling him into an abrupt halt.

"What do you want, Erza?" Natsu asked calmly, "I don't really mind."

This remark ticked Erza off, "Of course you don't. Don't you already have a girlfriend? I just don't want any rumors spreading of me and Jellal."

'Girlfriend…'Natsu thought, 'If only she know I didn't have one…but it's my fault…'

"I tripped and fell backwards, grabbing Jellal's collar. Thats all! You get me! There is nothing going on!" Erza explained, angrily.

Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb appeared above Natsu's head causing him to smile smugly at Erza.

Erza was taken aback by Natsu's smile, 'He has gotten an idea into his dumb skull; Not a good one too'

"What if I don't believe what you said?" Natsu asked Erza, playing with his eyebrows.

"You have to!" Erza reddened, "Nothing happened!"

"If you want to convince me, you must do something." Natsu said, smirking mischievously.

Not liking where the conversation was going, Erza replied, "Why should I?"

Natsu shrugged, "If you don't want to, it's fine. Hey Everyone! Erza and Jellal are da-"

Erza shut Natsu off by, covering his mouth and pulling him into a secluded corner by their side.

"Name the 'something'!" Erza commanded impatiently.

"During the week's holiday, you are coming with me, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Loke to the beach."

Erza seemed to ponder about it for a while before giving an excuse, "I'm busy."

"That's a lame excuse, Erza." Natsu answered.

"You are coming, you hear me! Even if you don't want to, I will make sure you come." Natsu replied, before walking off.

"I will wait for you under your house." Natsu said, waving his hand, with a grin, "I want to enjoy this trip with you."

Erza blushed at his remark, looking at the ground, "Whatever, asshole."

'Got her! Thanks to that scene!' Natsu grinned inwardly but still wished he was the one straddling her waist and looking into her warm, brown eyes.

* * *

><p>-whew- Its feel like a burden has reduced after i updated (not like a NaZa story is really a burden! x] ) I'm really sorry for the late update! And btw, as you can see this story is coming to an end soon!<p>

Reviews still loved by this dinosaur-aged writer! x) Thanks! 8)


	19. Fetching Erza

10 days after my last update! Isn't that great? I'm finally getting back into my writing!

**Dedicated to: **Natsu-xXx-Erza (My newly found friend/lil cute bro on FFnet)

* * *

><p>Recap<p>

"During the week's holiday, you are coming with me, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Loke to the beach."

Erza seemed to ponder about it for a while before giving an excuse, "I'm busy."

"That's a lame excuse, Erza." Natsu answered.

"You are coming, you hear me! Even if you don't want to, I will make sure you come." Natsu replied, before walking off.

"I will wait for you under your house." Natsu said, waving his hand, with a grin, "I want to enjoy this trip with you."

Erza blushed at his remark, looking at the ground, "Whatever, asshole."

**Fetching Erza**

Natsu, who was walking down the pavement with his backpack, yawned loudly and stretched his body as he arrived at Erza's house.

'Why do we have to meet at the station so early? And why am I even here this early to fetch Erza?' he wondered to himself with a sigh.

The meeting time at the train station is at 10 but it was only 8.30 and Natsu was already under Erza's house waiting for her to come down. Something told him that Erza would purposely be late, so he had to be ready to pick her out of bed if necessity arises.

Being early and trusting that Erza _might, just might,_ come out soon, Natsu sat down, leaning against the wall and watching the clouds dance by. As the clouds moved by, Natsu fell deeper into thought before sighing.

'How am I, going to confess to her?' He inwardly screamed as he scratched his head frantically.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. Natsu looked up and a saw a blue-headed guy with an all familiar red tattoo down his face.

"Natsu-kun, what are you doing here?" Jellal asked politely.

"Waiting." Natsu replied harshly as he stood up to face Jellal.

Jellal smiled and turned to face Erza's window, deep in thought. Natsu did the same and an awkward silence followed.

"Yo-"Jellal was about the say something when suddenly, the front door creaked open, revealing the red-headed beauty. The dreamy boys' head twisted in a flash, to face the door.

Erza stood there with blue denim shorts and a tank top. She gave Natsu a short stare before turning her glance towards Jellal. The moment Erza's eyes met his green eyes she smiled causing Natsu to boil inwardly.

"Morning, Erza," Jellal greeted as Erza walked up to the front gate, "I brought the book for you."

"Morning. I'm sorry for asking you to by this early." Erza apologised as she opened her front gate, walking to stand in front of him.

"It is not really a problem. I just finished my morning jog." Jellal replied. Among hearing Jellal's words, Natsu looked at Jellal's attire. Indeed, Jellal was clad in his jogging attire.

Erza smirked at Jellal as she took the book into her hands, "Keeping fit, I see."

Jellal smiled back and teased, "Yes, my lady. Do you want to see my abs?"

Erza chuckled and was about to answer when Natsu cut her off.

"I'm sorry but she doesn't have time for that now." Natsu replied as he picked her up, bridal style, much to her surprise.

"Maybe some other time," Natsu added before turning around and walking into the house, "We have an appointment!"

"Natsu! Put me down!" Erza shouted as she punched Natsu's chest.

Jellal just smiled before turning around and walking away, "See you after the holidays, Erza. Have fun!" With that said, Jellal was out of sight.

"Look at what you did!" Erza grumbled as she continued punching his chest, "Put me down!"

"Ouch Erza, could you stop hitting me? I'm going to put you down," Natsu said as he opened the front door, entering the house and placing Erza gently on her feet. Upon standing upright, Erza kneed Natsu into the stomach.

"Why did you, do that? I was talking to him!" Erza boomed.

"I don't like people flirting in front of me." Natsu crossed his arm, looking away and pouting.

Erza felt a tick appear on her forehead. She clenched her fist tightly before throwing it straight into Natsu's face. Natsu was send flying to the sofa.

"Rot there till I come down!" Erza shouted before disappearing upstairs to change.

**~15 minutes later ~**

Erza came down the stairs clad in a red tank top and blue summer shorts. She also had a white adidas cap on her head and she bore a backpack on her shoulders.

"I'm ready, idiot. Lets go!" Erza shouted as she massaged her temple. She was in for two busy, noisy nights.

"Erza, must Natsu-kun leave so soon?" Erza's mother, who was making Natsu feel at home, whined.

"Yes." Erza strictly, said, "Or we will be late."

Erza's mother sighed, making her way to the door, "Alright… Natsu-kun take care of my daughter for me!"

"Hai!" Natsu straightened and saluted Erza's mother. Erza's mother giggled.

"You are so cute!" She exclaimed, pulling Natsu's cheek. Natsu grinned with a small blush. He loved the love Erza's mother was giving him. It was really…._warm_. He missed the warmth of family.

Seeing Natsu, Erza's features softened. She let out a small chuckle, "He is cute…"

Natsu and Erza's mother froze upon hearing what Erza said.

Erza who realised what she said immediately spun around to hide her embarrassment, "I am just saying his cute. Nothing more!" she shouted, "Lets go, NOW!"

With that said, Erza stretched her hand backwards, grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling him out of the door, out of Erza's mother's sight.

"Young love…" Erza's mother whispered under her breath as she remembered the time Erza's father wooed her. She smiled contented as she went back to the kitchen to continue with her work.

**~Back to our Natsu and Erza~**

"You are the cute one, Erza." Natsu suddenly said. Erza froze at her spot almost immediately.

"What did you say?" She asked, dangerously.

Natsu smiled at her and pressed her hand tightly. Erza gasped, softly, as she didn't realise that they were holding hands ever since they had left her house and her whole face slowly reddened. Taking this as a chance, Natsu moved inched closer to Erza, causing her to back off against the wall.

"Natsu…You are getting too close…" Erza mumbled with total red cheeks, staring into Natsu's eyes as he moved his face closer to hers.

Natsu smirked and backed off, "And this is why you are so cute."

He grinned at her for a moment before walking off, down the pavement.

Erza couldn't believe that she was a prey of Natsu, again! "Damn you, NATSU!" She roared, scaring almost everyone surrounding them.

"Shhhh…" Natsu placed his index finger against is lips and hushed her, acting innocent.

Erza clenched her fist and snarled before walking down the pavement, being cautious to leave a one metre' spacing between herself and Natsu. Natsu could only smile at Erza's behaviour.

**~At the station~ **

Natsu was sitting on a green metal bench near the ticket office while Erza was sitting and the other end of the same bench, messaging somebody while chuckling whenever she saw a new message.

"Who are you messaging?" Natsu asked, nicely even though he was jealous that someone else could make her through messages.

"None of your business," Erza replied, matter-of-factly.

That ticked Natsu off as he reached his hand out, snatching Erza's phone, snapping it shut with a loud sound and placed it into his pocket before saying, "Talk to me."

Erza glared at him, "Could you stop being a jealous bastard and give me my phone back? Whoever, I talk to is not of your concern."

"It is of my concern." Natsu replied, looking at Erza, his eyes burning into hers.

Erza could feel a knot in her stomach but chose to ignore it as it brings her to thoughts that can never happen, "Why is it even your concern?"

"It is. It just i-" Natsu was about to finish his sentence when he got interrupted by the cheery voice of a busty blonde.

"Hey! You guys are early!" Lucy exclaimed waving her hand, dangerously in the air.

Natsu sighed, "You are noisy."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "What did you just say?"

Natsu shrugged before giving her a light smile causing Lucy to grin back. Erza noticing the exchange couldn't help but boil inside.

"Morning, Lucy. Where are the others?" Erza asked, coolly despite the boiling inside.

"Oh yea! That reminds me, that they say they will be running late so they asked us to head to the beach first! If you guys are ready then let's go!" Lucy exclaimed, excitedly.

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu pumped his fist into the air happily before adding, "I'm all fired up for the beach!"

Lucy just giggled and Erza grunted. She, definitely, was not looking forward to the situations she was going to get involved in.

* * *

><p>-woot, woot!- I'm done with this chapter! x) Though, i feel like its a filler! Hiro Mashima's style of having fillers must be rubbing off me! x)<br>Hope you guys like it though!

Reviews always wanted...ah wait...its always needed! 8)


	20. Let Me Know He Loves Me

**A/N:** Hey guys, i missed you guys so much! I know I haven't updated in like six months and i know its really mean of me to keep you guys waiting on your toes, wondering if i really disappeared or not. Well, i have not and never will. I might take long breaks but i will never leave a story without completing it. I know how you guys feel when a story isn't completed cause i have been waiting for ages for a NaZa story to be updated but i think the author is gone... x(

I'm really sorry for not not updating for a long time. Had problems and insufficient time on my side. But i would like to thank everyone who still stayed with me and continued reviewing. I love you guys! You guys are like my fuel to write NaZa! x)

**Dedicated to : KnightScales. Cheer up, Ran! x)  
><strong>

Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

"Morning, Lucy. Where are the others?" Erza asked, coolly despite the boiling inside.

"Oh yea! That reminds me, that they say they will be running late so they asked us to head to the beach first! If you guys are ready then let's go!" Lucy exclaimed, excitedly.

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu pumped his fist into the air happily before adding, "I'm all fired up for the beach!"

Lucy just giggled and Erza grunted. She, definitely, was not looking forward to the situations she was going to get involved in.

**Let Me Know He Loves Me**

**~In the Train~**

"Is he alright?" Erza asked, as she pointed at Natsu who sprawled across the floor with a green face.

Lucy laughed, "Hell yea, he is! Its been a while since I last saw him like this!"

Erza raised an eyebrow, not getting why Natsu was practically lying on the floor, dead.

Lucy immediately stopped laughing and looked at Erza in shock, "You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Erza asked, questionably.

"That Natsu has motion sickness?" Lucy gave Erza a light smile.

Erza looked at Natsu's face, uncomfortably, "I…I didn't know."

Lucy, realizing Erza was rather worried about Natsu, suggested, "Why don't you let him lay on your lap?"

Erza was taken aback. "W-why me?! Shouldn't you be the one having him on your lap?!"

Lucy's eyes widened, lighting fast. "Erza, what are you saying?! It should be you!" Lucy added with another genuine smile.

Erza clenched her fist, a little pissed by Lucy.

'Why, the hell is she playing dumb?! Natsu likes her and she likes him! You guys even hugged at the riverbank!' Erza thought to herself.

"Don't mock me, Lucy! I know what's happening between you and Natsu! I even saw you guys hugging each other!" Erza burst as anger took over her. She knew she shouldn't be taking it out on Lucy but she couldn't control herself. Emotions started overflowing for Erza and soon, even without her knowledge, tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lucy…I'm sorry…" Erza sobbed. She couldn't believe it. She, the mighty Erza Scarlet, was crying over a trivial matter but she knew. She knew she couldn't hold her emotions in anymore.

Lucy froze in her spot for a moment to comprehend what had just happened. Finally, with a better understanding, Lucy moved forward and caught Erza in a hug, much to Erza's surprise.

Even though Erza knew she should push Lucy off her, she could not. She took Lucy's comfort and sobbed into her arms.

"Why are you guys doing this to me… Natsu is my first love…so why…?" Erza mumbled.

Lucy just listened as Erza mumbled, never bothering to loosen her hug.

"Its alright, Erza. Stop crying." Lucy cooed.

**~A few minutes later~**

The red-head decided to calm down. This was the first time she had an outburst of such and it was all for a certain pink-head.

"I'm fine, Lucy…Sorry about that…I don't know what came to me…" Erza muttered, trying to muffle her sobs.

"Its alright," Lucy said as she released Erza and settled herself opposite of Erza. A moment silence followed but Lucy decided to break it afraid it might turn out awkward.

"Let me be honest with you, Erza, to ease your pain and also to ease Natsu's burden," Lucy started and Erza immediately turned her attention to Lucy, "I don't really think I should be saying this because Natsu wants to say this by himself but looking at you and him…," Lucy pointed at Natsu who was oblivious to what was happening, "…I just want you guys to be yourselves again so I'm going to say it."

"Erza! Natsu loves you. Not me. I like him but I got rejected by him. We were never dating." Lucy explained, "I hugged him its true but there is nothing going on. He really loves you Erza. He is just a little dumb when it comes to love…"

Erza sat frozen in her spot her eyes wide open. Not knowing what to say, she stuttered, "I-is that r-really true?"

"Yes. I am 100 percent sure." Lucy smiled, "How I wish I was you now. I am jealous of you."

"I don't know what to say, Lucy…I really don't know…" Erza said softly, tears welling up at the corner of her eyes.

"This are tears of joy…"Erza said as she wiped the tears off with her palm, "Thanks, Lucy, for telling me."

"No problem, Erza. You guys are my friends. I don't like seeing you guys upset. I just want to see you guys behaving like usual, bickering like an old couple." Lucy giggled.

"We don't bicker!" Erza chided, outraged by what Lucy just said. Lucy just laughed it off.

"Don't you think it best to let Natsu lay on your lap now?" Lucy asked.

Erza blushed slightly and nodded, "I guess so."

She picked Natsu up and placed his head on her lap, running her fingers through his hair with a smile framing her face.

"Erza?" Lucy called out.

"Yes?" Erza replied.

"Could you pretend I didn't tell you anything?" Lucy asked, with a smirk.

"And play along with him?" Erza smirked back, catching on what Lucy was getting to.

"You know what I mean." Lucy smiled.

Erza smiled back, "But for now…" Erza bend down and gave Natsu a light peck on his lips, "…let me know he loves me."

* * *

><p>This chapter is done! Sorry, its short! Like really short! But were guys expecting this to happen?! Were guys thinking Natsu would be the one telling Erza his feelings?! Well, initially i wanted it to happen that way but i thought again. Its was too mainstream so a slight change in my plot! xD Hope you guys loved it and I have to be honest! My writing skills went down the drain! :(<p>

Review please! You may even scold me for not updating. I deserve the scolding. Hahaha. Constructive criticisms also welcomed! I need to pick up my writing skills again!

**This should be my second last chapter guys for this story but it depends on the reviews. And really guys, thanks for being with me!**


	21. Why Did I Fall For My Rival?

Hey, guys! I'm finally back! I know its been ages since i last updated. I was 15 at that time. Now i'm 17. Can you believe it? I now honestly wonder why haven't i been able to update sooner. But nevertheless, i'm back now, with the final, most amazing (i believe) chapter! x) I shall continue my note at the bottom... so that you guys can get on with the story.

**P.S.** I suggest that readers who have read my story a long time ago, re-read it. Hehehe :3 I actually forgot my story to a certain extent too.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Did I Fall For My Rival?<strong>

After what seemed like ages, they finally arrived at their destination, not like Erza was complaining. She enjoyed having Natsu lay on her lap, making her feel like they were officially together. However, since Natsu hasn't confessed to her and Erza was suppose to 'mad' at him, she had to get him off her lap. She pushed him of her lap forcefully. The moment Natsu made contact against the floor with a loud thud, Erza winced. She mumbled a soft apology and walked to the exit of the train.

Natsu, upon hitting the ground, curled defensively into a ball, his hand clutching his head. He was about to yell, when he caught glance of Erza's retreating figure. He sighed. If they were on speaking terms, he would start yelling at her but now after rejecting her, she hated him. Lucy smiled as she watched Natsu. If only he knew, what had happened. She stood up, using her hands to smoothen out her skirt before retrieving her small luggage and walking over to the exit. Natsu, who was shaken out of his thoughts by Lucy's abrupt movements, followed suit.

As they set foot on the platform, the were able to catch sight of the beach right outside the station. The way the water seem to glimmer under the sunlight was alluring. The sultry late summer weather was not helping them a single bit. All they felt like doing right now, was stripping into their swimwear and jumping into the water for a refreshing swim.

However, they had certain things to settle before enjoying the beach. Firstly, was checking into the chalet Lucy had booked.

"C'mon guys, lets go! We need check in!" Lucy called out. Erza nodded and followed Lucy. Natsu silently walked behind Erza, wrecking his brain for ways to confess how he really felt. Maybe he should start by being nice.

He quickened his pace to match Erza's.

"Do you need help carrying your bag?" he asked, being extra nice.

"No." was her flat-out rejection. Natsu deflated.

Being nice wasn't going to work. She was insanely mad. He slowed his pace once again, letting out yet another hefty sigh which didn't go unnoticed by Erza. She couldn't help but feel guilty, for hurting him. All she craved right now was his touch. The familiar warm sensation that sent butterflies fluttering. She wanted to hold his hand and walk but she made a promise with Lucy and had to wait for him to confess his feelings.

As they continued musing over their personal thoughts, they hadn't realised that they were already outside their chalet. Lucy unlocked the door and let herself. It wasn't anything fancy. A simple chalet that seemed to have two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a living room, a dining room with a small kitchen and a backyard with a barbecue pit, facing the beach.

"I guess Erza and I will share a room, you and Loke another and we will let the couple have the room furtherest away? In case, they make too much noise at night," Lucy snickered.

Natsu bursted out laughing while Erza blushed a deep shade of red, imagining what might be happening. Right on cue, the door opened, revealing Gray, Juvia and Loke.

"What's funny, Natsu?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing~" Natsu replied with a sing-song voice. This caused Gray to get even more suspicious.

"You are acting suspicious." Gray tried to dig in deeper but Natsu immediately grabbed Loke's hand and ran up to the second floor to claim their room.

While being dragged up, Loke caught Lucy eyes.

"Thanks for letting me come." he said, genuinely with a grateful smile. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat. She was about to reply but Loke was already out of sight.

"What was that about…" she thought, unable to comprehend what she felt after witnessing Loke's sincerity. She shook her head and decided it was just his charm and decided to drag Erza, who was still having perverted fantasies, up to their room.

In their respective rooms, they unpacked their luggage before changing into their swimwear. Within 20 mins, they were all gathered down, ready to hit the beach. As the walked out, Natsu couldn't keep his off Erza's body. She adorned a black two-piece and a purple cloth tied around her hip which seemed to form a asymmetrical skirt. Natsu felt the urge to wrap his hands around her slender waist, pull her closer to him and kiss her neck which seemed ever so bare right now.

Damn him and his raging hormones. I mean what can he do? He was a teenage boy who was in love with the person in front of him.

As they walk, Erza could feel eyes scanning her body. She liked teasing him and she was glad that she had such an impact on him. But honestly, she knew she would be eyeing his body if she looked at his. He had a perfect-toned as well as tanned body. Any girl would love seeing such a body. It was a lose-lose or win-win situation, depending on the way they saw it. But Erza was determined to make this time a win-lose situation for Natsu. So, she avoided looking his way. Roughly, around 1 hour of fooling around, Natsu decided to take a break. He walked over to the shaded spot they had reserved and saw Erza, lying on the mat with her eyes closed. He towered over her and she did not move. She was fast asleep.

"How can she just fall asleep like that? Any guy could just…just… argh, she is such an idiot sometimes." Natsu grumbled in his head.

He sat down beside her head and looked at her. She looked so peaceful, reminding him of the time when he brought her to her house. Probably, the time when he started to actually unknowingly love her. He smiled. Maybe he should have just kissed her the time she stayed over or maybe when she kissed him in the nurse's room. Why was he so stupid to even consider that he couldn't protect her? What was he? A tyrant that had people after him? Gosh, just why?

"Argh!" he ruffled his hair in annoyance, getting more pissed with himself by the minute. This wasn't going to work. He decided to nudge Erza awake so that he can go away.

Erza opened her eyes slowly and looked Natsu, "What?"

"You shouldn't be sleeping like this. People might try to molest you," he said.

"I know how to take care of myself, Natsu." Erza replied, using her hand to pull herself backwards and sit up straight. Now they were meeting eye to eye.

"I don't care. I just don't like it." Natsu answered back, his voice deepening into husky growl.

Erza felt her cheek burn up slightly with Natsu's concern and tone of voice. Composing herself, she said, "Why does it bother you?" Her eyes serious and determined to make him answer truthfully.

Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, "It's cause I l-"

Natsu was interrupted when a soccer ball landed square on his face, sending him straight to the ground, as the ball rolled away. It was Erza's turned to be pissed. He almost confessed.

"Who kicked that?" She shouted, glaring at the kids who were approaching them. Seeing the aura surrounding Erza, the kids gulped before scattering in all directions, afraid of the wrath of the red-headed woman.

"Are you ok?" she asked Natsu, who had gotten up, rubbing his bruised left cheek.

"Forget it." he gave a final glance at Erza, avoiding her eyes though before walking off.

Erza was mad at the kids for ruining the moment. He was close to admitting to her. She was so ready to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless. Why was fate suddenly so cruel?

Watching Natsu walk away in defeat, it was her turn to sigh. Was there going to be another encounter like this with Natsu again?

Roughly, around five in the late afternoon, everyone arrived back at the chalet. After their showers, they were seated in the living room to discuss what they were about to do for the next two days.

"I guess we could have barbecue tomorrow?" Loke suggested.

"I agree. I'm too tired to barberque tonight. Maybe, we could cook dinner with the ingredients Lucy bought." Gray replied.

"I guess we could." Lucy said, before adding, "A few of us can go and buy the stuff needed for the barbeque."

"Let me go!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement, the thought of walking down the streets that were not familiar to him made him excited.

"Sorry, Natsu, but you have to stay and cook." Juvia said with an idea in her head.

"What? Why me….?" Natsu whined, with a pout.

"Because i want you too." she replied, sternly. Natsu, not wanting to make Juvia pissed, nodded his head in dismay.

"Alright. So Loke, Gray, Lucy and I would be back in 2 hours." Juvia stood, walking over to the door with Gray following her.

Erza's eyes widened. "What about me?"

"We don't need to many people, Erza." Gray, understanding Juvia's plan, told Erza. Little did they know that Erza already knew Natsu loves her.

Erza looked at Lucy. Lucy smiled, signalling that Erza should go with the flow. And that's exactly what she did. She agreed to help Natsu with the cooking. Maybe fate wasn't as cruel as she thought, thanks to her friends.

The moment the door closed, the chalet was filled with a silence. An awkward one for Natsu who was oblivious but a rather comforting one for Erza.

'Er…I guess we should get started…" Natsu said, making his way to the refrigerator, avoiding Erza.

Erza sighed, "I'm sorry for what happened in the beach."

Natsu turned, facing her, "I'm sorry too."

Erza smiled, lightly.

"Maybe you could teach me how to cook?" Erza asked, hopefully, remembering the time Natsu cooked for when she came over to tutor him.

Natsu looked at her in shock, "You remembered."

"Of course i did, baka." She smiled, slightly brighter.

Soon, Natsu started grinning like a fool. He definitely couldn't stay upset for too long.

"Yosh! Lets get started." he replied, pumping his fist into the air before smugly adding, "You shall call me Chef now."

This time Erza grinned, "As you say, Chef." She winked at him and threw the apron at his face, which Natsu caught and tied on himself.

She was _not_ flirting with him. _Definitely, not._ Like as if.

Natsu smirked, "You can start by breaking an egg. You can do that right?"

"I guess so." Erza took the bowl and egg Natsu handed to her.

Settling the bowl on the granite top beside the sink, she took the egg and stared at it, determined to break it perfectly.

Natsu who was rummaging through the fridge, immediately froze hearing the sound the egg made while Erza cracked it.

He slowly turned to face her.

"Oops." she replied, sheepishly.

He walked over to her to look at her masterpiece.

"Erza…" he started, "You are not suppose to break the shell into pieces and drop it into the egg."

"I know that. The egg is just weak." she replied, like stating a matter of fact.

"You got to be gentle to the egg!" Natsu replied, "I pity your husband."

Erza huffed and crossed her arm, "There is no need to over-react. I will just do it again."

Natsu decided to watch her this time as he took out the whole egg carton out the fridge. Yet again, Erza broke everything.

"Gentler!" Natsu shouted.

"Fine, fine" Erza mumbled, taking another egg ready to crack it.

Just as she was about smash it against the bowl, Natsu grabbed hold off her arm from the back.

"I think its best if i guided you." he whispered into her ear, his warm breath causing Erza to shiver slightly.

"A-alright." she stuttered, as Natsu held Erza's hand in his. Slowly, he guided her, giving her tips on how to break it. But she couldn't be bothered with all that he was saying. She was focused on making sure her heartbeat was kept steady. She didn't notice that they had already cracked the egg perfectly.

"Erza?" Natsu called out, turning his head slightly to look at her.

She turned to face him, her eyes boring into his. Natsu's heartbeat quickened, realising that they were actually extremely close. A slight nudge and he would be kissing her.

Natsu swallowed. "It's now or never," he thought.

He closed the gap and the next was void. He couldn't think of anything else except for the feelings his was dying to convey to her. It didn't matter to him if she didn't kiss back. Erza turned her body to completely face him and wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back. A warm, hot tongue glided across the seam of her lips. Although unexpected, Erza gently opened her mouth to allow Natsu to enter. Pressing against Erza's tongue, Natsu led her in the battle of quiet domination. Twisting and turning ferociously, their tongues moved in perfect sync.

Erza felt her legs grow weaker as the seconds passed by. Luckily for her, Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body just before she lost control of her limbs. The ache in their lungs reminded the two of them that no matter how much the other could be their life, they still needed oxygen to live. The need for oxygen grew stronger before they parted their lips, slowly opening their eyes as they tried to comprehend what had just happened. Pressing their foreheads together, they leaned against each other for support, hearts racing as they breathed in the other.

'What was that about, Natsu…?" Erza asked, softly, her cheeks tinted pink and her chest rising and falling at a steady pace.

"You know why," Natsu replied, angrily.

He had just bared himself and laid his feelings out to her through the kiss and Erza should have been able to tell, after kissing him back.

"I know, Natsu" Erza paused, looking into his jet-black eyes "I just want to hear you say it."

Natsu blushed, stepping backwards and looking away from Erza's intense stare. A silence pursued. After what seemed like ages, Natsu stared back into her brown orbs. Erza was determined to hear those special three words from him. Natsu sighed and ruffled his hair.

"I love you." He said it. He finally said it.

"I love you, Erza Scarlet" he repeated, with more confidence and a thousand watt smile.

Erza smiled back, "I love you, too."

Natsu wrapped his arms around her slender figure and pulled her into a hug which she returned with no hesitation.

Little did they know, that they were being watched from the door that was lightly ajar. Lucy smiled with satisfaction. They were finally together. Though a small part of her was still wishing she was Erza, she knew life had to carry on. She closed the door slowly and walked out of their front gate. She couldn't wait to spread the news to others but Gray had to pay for the groceries first, since her purse was still at the chalet.

"Erza, you should just relax in the living room." Natsu said.

"Why should i do that?" Erza furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well…" Natsu started, "You just suck with cooking."

"Fine. Have it your way." and the next thing Natsu felt was a stinging sensation at the back of his head as Erza stormed off to the living room.

"What was that for, woman!" Natsu burst out.

Erza just covered her eyes and settled down onto the couch. Natsu was fuming. At times like these, they both wondered.

_Why did they have to fall for their rival?_

* * *

><p>Its done! OMG! I LOVE MY RIVAL IS COMPLETED! HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THE FINAL CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! Really sorry for not updating earlier. I shall, now, state my reasons.<p>

Firstly, its just that in the passed two years, i haven't been getting my NaZa feels. I feel extremely disappointed with Fairy Tail. I felt like it was losing its excitement. Plus, Jellal keeps reappearing. He is like plague. Gosh! (no offense to Jellal fans) I like him but if he is there NaZa has like almost no hope. :( Plus, i barely see any NaZa moments. It feels like a sinking ship. But get me wrong! I love NaZa so, so much. Its the reason, i'm here in the first place. However, now i'm going crazy over IchiRuki. The feels they give off...its almost impossible to describe. The mutual understanding and trust. So much moe. Hehehe, plus have you read the latest arc?! DA BEST! x3

Secondly, I wanted to become a better person than i was two years ago and i managed to accomplish it. In the past, i used to be stuck in front of the computer day and night. I rarely talked to people out of my comfort zone. So i wanted to make a change to that. I decided to become more socially involved. I managed to snack some leaderships roles, organise activities and even become an emcee for an award presentation ceremony. So not me, 2 years ago. I wouldn't say i became popular but i would say i came out of my shell. And, mind you, i have made many wonderful friends in the process. x)

Thirdly, was the 'O' Level examinations. Its like one of the major examination which pretty much makes or breaks your dreams. Luckily for me, i did better than i expected so i was able to enter the course i wanted. Hopefully, i will be able to complete my Diploma and move on to a degree so I can be an Architect in the future! I don't know if i might the right choice but who knows what the future holds.

I think thats all the reasons i have!

**Important A/N:**

Future Plans

I was thinking of writing a samurai related story. Originally, i planned for it to be a NaZa but i'm considering writing it as a IchiRuki. I'm not sure. Maybe you guys could help me choose. x) Btw, i have created a Wattpad account. For those who have a Wattpad feel free to follow me. My username is "FallenWishes" . Don't worry, I follow back. However, currently, i haven't posted any stories. I have some ideas in my head though.

Anyway, I should stop now! Hahah. My notes are extremely long this time!

**Reviews very much appreciated!** Since i have 105 follows for this story, I expect 105 reviews for this chapter! JUST KIDDING. But seriously, review! x)

NxE-Forever, out!


End file.
